Truth and Dare: Featuring Pokemon and Vocaloid!
by KagamineArimonori
Summary: REUPLOAD OF THE ORIGINAL BECAUSE FANFICTION TOOK IT DOWN. Cast your dares for each character here!
1. Chapter 1

**Ari: **Welcome everyone, to Truth and Dare featuring Pokemon and Vocaloid!

**Flower: **And Flower! It also features Flower!

**Ari: **Yep! Welcome our other host, Flower! (Her profile is MissKawaiiFlower, check her profile out! And her Truth and Dare story, which is HILARIOUS, inspired me:3)

**Flower: **So Ari, are you a Snorlax lover or a Jigglypuff lover?

**Ari: **I have to say a Jigglypuff lover :3

**Flower: **I love Snorlax because it's the best Pokemon ever ^-^

**Ari: **Shall we introduce our *cough cough* victims?

**Flower:** I think we shall, oh Snorlax please do open the cage the victims *cough* I mean contestants are locked in

_***Snorlax opens the cage where the "contestants" are locked in***_

**Ari:** Now, starting off with one of the most popular Vocaloids in Japan, Hatsune Miku!

**Flower:** WOOOOOOOO MIKU WOOOOOO!

**Miku:** Hi! It's great to be here!

**Flower:** Hewwo, I'm the fantabulous Flower and this is my fantasmic Snorlax!

**Ari**: I'm Ari, and this is Altaria!

**Miku:** It's nice to meet you all!

**Ari:** Flower, would you like to introduce our next contestant?

**Flower:** I would love too Ari! Introducing the most annoying, snobbish, arragont, annoying, grass-headed freak I've ever met. It s Drew!

**Drew:** Hello everyone *flicks hair*

**Flower:** BOO! YOU STINK! Ahem, I mean welcome Grasshead. *Throws a potato at him*

**Ari:** *throws a rose* I hope the thorns hurt you. Anyway, introducing our favorite blond Vocaloids, Kagamine Rin and Len!

**Flower**: WOOO! You're better then Grasshead WOOO!

**Rin**: Hello, it's great to be here! Hello Flower, Hello Ari!

**Len**: Hello! *eating a banana*

**Flower**: May I have some banana please? I've been very good all day and I totally haven't said bad things to Grasshead...

**Ari**: My question is, where the heck did you get the banana, Len?

**Len**: Oh, I got them from those two girls over there! *points to two people standing in the corner*

**Flower**: Luna what in the heck of heckness are you doing here?

**Luna:** Frankie and Nathan were being idiots so I came here, want a muffin?

**Flower:** ... Yesh... Gimme... *Sits in the corner and eats her muffin*

**Ari**: Ah, Yuko! What are you here for?

**Yuko**: I met Luna while on my way here. She's pretty awesome. And also, I came to get away from Kai, who met Nathan and Frankie.

**Ari:** A-Anyhow, may I welcome the cohosts, Yuko and Luna!

**Flower:** Yay more hosts! This is gonna be super duper awesome! Luna can I has another muffin pwease?

**Luna:** No but you can have a healthy apple! *An advertisement comes on and shows Luna standing there with an apple*

**Flower:** I want a muffin and I won't get down from Snorlax until I get one! *Sits on Snorlax and pouts like a five year old*

**Luna**: Oh dear God

**Ari**: O-Oh my ^^;; Anyway, Flower, would you like to introduce our next vic- I mean contestant?

**Flower**: Sure! Introducing the anti-social, plum headed idiot Paul!

**Paul**: Hmp

**Luna**: Oh Paul, so we meet again? *Spins around on her chair stroking her Espeon*

**Paul**: Oh not you again

**Ari**: So, Paul, we meet for the first time. I'm Ari! And this is Yuko. You know everyone hates you, right?

**Paul**: Yes, yes I do and I like it that way

**Flower**: Paul you're so stupid, now gimme a muffin!

**Paul**: No.

***Altaria is getting closer~***

**Paul**: Go ask someone else!

**Ari**: Oh right! Let's introduce our next contestant, our ice-cream loving Vocaloid, Shion Kaito!

**Flower**: WHOOP! Hewwo and welcome to the show!

**Kaito**: It's great to be here!

**Drew**: It's not that great, we're basically the victims of their torture games

_***All the hosts smirk evilly and their Pokemon do to***_

**Luna**: Heheh, this is gonna be awesome

**Ari**: DREW, SHUT UP! Anyway, if you don't go through with this, Altaria (Ari's) will attack you, along with Mr. Mime (which is Yuko's), Gallade (Luna's), and Snorlax (Flower's). You don't have a choice. Flower, would you like to introduce our next contestant?

Flower: Of course! Our next victim *cough* I mean contestant is a great friend of mine and a great dense idiot, it's Ash!

**Ash**: Nice to meet you all! *eating rice balls*

**Yuko:** Where did you get those from?

**Ash:** From Ari!

**Ari:** LIES.

**Flower:** Ari, why don't you give me yummy food? ALL I WANT IS A SINGLE MUFFIN! *Dramatically falls off of Snorlax*

**Ari:** Ahaha, I actually didn't give him a muffin. Must've been...wait..KAI BUTT OUT HERE NOW!

_***Kai comes out***_

**Kai:** Hai everyone! I'm not a cohost (sadly) but I might come from time to time :0

**Flower:** Kai I've never met you but you seem amazing! Now that I've complimented you give me a muffin!

_***Kai gives Flower a muffin***_

**Flower:** I LOVE YOU! *Gives him a death hug*

**Ari:** Now for our next victim! *coughing fit* erm, I mean, um, contestant. Welcome our tomboyish, orange-haired Cerulean City gym leader, Misty!

**Misty:** It's great to be here! Hey Flower, hey Luna!

**Flower:** Hewwo Misty! It's great to see you again!

**Luna:** Misty It's been so long!

**Ari:** Hello Misty! I'm Ari, and this is Yuko!

**Yuko:** Yoroshiku onegaishimasu (Let's build a good relationship) Misty.

**Misty:** Yea! Let's build a great relationship, Yuko! *shakes Yuko's hand*

**Flower:** Misty, isn't it great that Snorlax is here? *Smirks evilly* You better do the dares...

**Misty:** *Sweatdrops* Ahaha, it's great that Snorlax is here

**Ari:** Yes. Yes indeed! Anyway, introducing our next errrr contestant! Let's bring in Dawn!

**Dawn:** SPOTLIGHT! Hello Everyone!

**Flower:** DAWN! *Hugs her* ErhhMaGarsh it s been so long!

**Dawn:** FLOWER! It s been way too long!

**Paul:** Wait a minute, weren't we all just on her show like yesterday?

**Luna and Flower**: ...

**Ari:** Paul...shut up. Anyway-

**Yuko:** Ari, There's someone coming...!

**Ari:** Ah, I forgot! Please welcome the host representing our Vocaloids, Azn-Rinny! Her Vocaloid stories are amazing, so I demand to all you Vocaloid fans that are reading this, go read her stories!

**Flower:** Aren't we forgetting someone?

**Ari:** AH OH MY POTATOES! I ALMOST FORGOT! Introducing our favorite brunette, May!

**May:** I can't believe you nearly forgot me, Ari! Oh well, Hello everyone!

**Flower:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHA! Yeah sorry about that May. *Sweatdrops*

**May:** I was on your show yesterday Flower, seriously how could you forget me?

**The Hosts**: SHUT UP MAY!

**Ari:** May, that was me, not Flower ^^;;

**Drew:** I'm surprised that Ari was the one to forget. But it would've been better without Miss Dense here..

**Flower:** EXCUSE ME! Drew, you and May make "Contestshipping" so she has to be here!

**Yuko:** Flower is correct! *nods head*

**Ari:** :) Mwahahaha! Anyway, I think we were introducing Azn-Rinny as the host representing Vocaloid! She will be debuting in the next chapter~!

**Flower:** Yay! More Fwends!

**Ari:** Anyway, we're signing off now!

**Flower and Luna:** Daaaaaw! We were having fun!

**Ari:** I have an idea for fun! Hosts, call out your Pokemon!

**Luna:** Gallade buddy, come on out! *Gallade and Luna high five*

**Flower:** Snorlax Mega Awesome Kawaii Time! *Flower and Snorlax twirl around like ballerinas and pose*

**Ari:** Altaria! Charm is Needed! *throws a Pokeball and Altaria comes out in a Music Note Seal*

**Yuko**: Espeon, you're needed! *Espeon comes out in a Flower Seal*

**Ari**: ALRIGHT LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

**The Pokemon Contestants**: Oh shi-

**Flower:** Luna! Your music is needed!

**Luna:** Well obviously. *Pulls out her microphone and the band appears out of no where*

**Flower:** Gotta love magically appearing bands!

**Ari:** Yuko! Let's go! Show the audience an appeal to kick this show off!

**Yuko:** Alright! Espeon, you're up!

**Luna:** Ok time to get this party start-

**Flower**: Yuko! I challenge you to a battle! *Sits on Snorlax's head and smirks evilly*

**Yuko:** Alright! Luna, will you please referee?

**Luna:** Gladly, Gallade care to help?

**Gallade:** *Nods in that cool super awesome Gallade way*

**Ari:** I'll be annoucer! Is that fine with you guys?

**The Contestants**: Well, we wanna see!

**Luna**: Ahem. Each trainer is allowed three Pokemon, when all three of either trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle the other shall win.

**Ari**: Okay Trainers! Let's get BUSY!

**Luna**: Did you seriously just say that? Anyway, let the battle begin!

**Flower**: Snorlax, battle time!

**Yuko**: Espeon, time to shine! Use Psybeam!

**Ari**: And Yuko starts this battle off with Psybeam! What will Snorlax do?

**Luna:** Looks like Snorlax has blocked this attack with his arms! Now he's going in for a Body Slam!

**Yuko:** Shoot! Espeon, jump up! *Espeon jumps up, evading the Body Slam*

**Flower:** Gosh darn it! Snorlax charge forward and use Heavy Slam! *Snorlax charges forward*

_***Snorlax hits Espeon and she is sent flying up into the air***_

**Yuko:** Espeon! No!

**Ari:** And Espeon is sent flying through the air! If this was a contest, this could mean a serious point loss! But this is a Gym-styled battle, which means that Espeon could be down for the count!

**Yuko**: I'm not finished yet! Espeon, Shadow Ball! Aim it at Snorlax's face!

**Luna**: Looks like that hit Snorlax! Will he be able to battle? Oh my Gosh! He took the hit like it was nothing!

**Flower**: Good job Snorlax! Now use Giga Impact!

**Yuko**: Espeon! Psybeam!

**Ari**: Can Psybeam actually stop Giga Impact? Is it possible?

**Luna:** I have no idea but we're about to find out!

**Flower:** You can do it Snorlax! I believe in you!

_***Psybeam hits the Giga Impact***_

**Ari**: ...! What a surprise, folks! Snorlax has brushed off the attack and is now headed towards Espeon!

**Luna**: I knew Snorlax was strong but not this strong!

_***Giga Impact hits Espeon***_

**Flower**: Snorlax you did it! I knew you could do it!

**Ari**: Espeon is knocked out! Flower wins the first match!

**Yuko:** You were great Espeon, return. *Espeon disappears in a flash of red light* Come on out, Dragonair!

**Flower:** Snorlax you did great, now take a rest. *Snorlax disappears in a flash red light* Pidgeot, Battle Time!

**Ari:** Luna, do the honors?

**Luna:** Sure thing. Let the battle begin!

**Flower:** Pidgeot use Aerial Ace!

**Ari:** And this time, Flower makes the first move! What will Dragonair do?

**Yuko**: Dragonair! Dogde it using Agility!

**Flower**: Pidgeot, chase after Dragonair!

**Luna**: What's this? Pidgeot is chasing after Dragonair!

**Yuko**: Dragonair! Hyper Beam!

**Ari**: And Yuko has ordered a Hyper Beam on Pidgeot! What will Pidgeot do?

**Flower**: Pidgeot fly up in the air and use Hurricane!

**Luna**: This would be an awesome contest combination but will it work here?

**Yuko**: Dragonair! Agilty, then you use Dragon Rage!

_***Dragonair's Dragon Rage hits Pidgeot and sends it flying back***_

**Flower**: Pidgeot! Use Air Slash and make it double as quick!

**Yuko**: Dragonair! Use Dragon Breath!

**Luna**: This is turning into a heated battle! I wonder who will win?

**Flower**: Pidgeot quickly dodge it!

**Yuko:** Dragonair! Aqua Ring!

**Ari**: This would be a great contest battle :)

**Luna:** I agree. Hopefully Pidgeot can pull through.

**Flower:** Pidgeot use Mirror Move!

**Yuko:** Dragonair, Safeguard!

**Ari:** And this battle's heating up!

**Luna**: Ari, do you think Pidgeot will be able to pull through or will Dragonair just be too tough?

**Ari**: Hm, well Pidgeot is a Normal/Flying Type and Dragonair is a Dragon Type. Unless Pidgeot puts up an amazing fight, this match may go to Dragonair. No offense intended here..

**Luna**: I've known Flower for a long time and her Pokemon have always been able to pull through for her in battles but this is a bad type match up so we'll have to see what happens.

**Flower**: Pidgeot fly around in a circle and use Ice Beam!

**Yuko**: Tch..! Dragonair, you counter with Hyper Beam!

_***The two attacks collide in midair***_

**Luna**: It seems that Pidgeot is falling to the ground! He seems to have fainted!

**Flower**: Pidgeot!

**Ari**: And Pidgeot is down! This match goes to Yuko and Dragonair!

**Yuko**: You did amazing Flower. No need to worry!

**Dawn**: Are you copying my trademark line?

**Luna**: DAWN! Go sit down! We're having a battle here! *Gallade pushes her back to her seat*

**Flower**: Pidgeot you did amazing, I m so proud of you. Great job Yuko, that Dragonair is super strong!

**Yuko**: Pidgeot did amazing, I almost thought we had lost when Pidgeot used Mirror Move. Dragonair, you were amazing!

_***Trainers return their Pokemon***_

**Luna**: This is the last round, time to call out your Pokemon!

**Flower**: I know we can win this! Azumaril, battle time! *Azumaril pops out of her Pokeball with a determined look on her face*

**Kai**: I wonder what Pokemon Yuko will use.

**Ari**: Kai, just because you're her boyfriend, does not mean you can pop in and out. Go back to your rooms. *uses Altaria to send Kai "blasting off again"*

**Yuko**: Time for my prized Pokemon! I raised it from an egg! Come on out, Mr. Mime!

**Luna**: I wonder how this battle will turn out. *Is suddenly eating a plate of pancakes with Gallade*

**Flower**: Azumaril use Surf!

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime! Light Screen!

**Ari**: And Mr. Mime deflected the attack with a powerful Light Screen!

**Luna**: This Mr. Mime is a really strong Psychic type! *Gallade glares at her* But not as strong as you Gallade!

**Flower**: Azumaril jump up into the air and use Play Rough at full speed!

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime! Confusion!

**Ari**: Will Confusion be fast enough to hit Azumaril?

**Luna**: Who knows? *Is now eating marshmallows with Gallade*

**Flower**: Azumaril I know you're faster then that Confusion attack!

_***Azumaril lands a succesful hit on Mr. Mime, meaning she dodged the Confusion attack***_

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime! Tch, use Psybeam!

**Ari**: Ouch, that's gotta hurt ;;

**Flower**: Ah, my Azumaril is a lot tougher than that. Azumaril use Waterfall!

**Luna**: Flower doesn't mess around when she trains her Pokemon...

**Yuko**: Light Screen, Mr. Mime!

**Paul**: Just end the battle already!

**Flower**: Paul shut up you big meanie butt! I m trying to concentrate here! Azumaril use Ice Beam!

**Ari**: Altaria, use Dragon Breath on Paul!

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime, counter that with Hyper Beam!

**Flower**: Azumaril stop using Ice Beam and dodge that attack!

**Luna**: Flower is really getting into the battle now!

**Gallade**: Yes she is

**Luna**: ... Did you just speak?

**Gallade**: No

**Luna**: Ok then!

**Yuko**: You can't leave. You see, Mr. Mime's finger movements may seem like pantomine, however, they actually emit waves that solidfy into thin air, that form into a room only I can see!

**Ari**: Ah, using the same trick that Sabrina used in Pokemon Adventures Volume 13? Gosh, both of you are really into this...

**Flower**: Azumaril just stay still, don't move.

**Luna**: WHAT! Flower what are you doing?!

**Flower**: Azumaril just relax.

**Yuko**: Can you find the door that leads out...? There is only one exit here..

**Flower**: Azumaril you know where to go. *Azumaril runs out of the exit and jumps up into the air*

**Luna**: *Spits out her coffee* What in the name of what!

**Yuko**: I'm surprised you found the exit! Now, Mr. Mime! Use Psychic!

_***Psychic is used to lift Azumaril into the air***_

**Ari**: Oh my! A turn of events!

**Flower**: What to do, what to do! Aha! Azumaril don't struggle, that will make it worse! Just stay still! When the time comes you know which attack to use!

**Luna**: I ve never seen Flower like this, she can be pretty smart when she wants to be.

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime! Toss Azumaril up into the air and use Psybeam!

**Flower**: Azumaril use Surf then use Play Rough!

**Yuko**: Oh no you don't! Deflect it with Light Screen, Mr. Mime!

Flower: Use Waterfall and Ice Beam at the same time!

**Yuko**: Light Screen one more time! Then Encore!

**Ari**: Oh my! Encore is a move that disables the opponent from using any other attacks other then the last attack they used!

**Luna**: Flower could be in trouble here.

**Flower**: Azumaril I know we can win, you can do it! Charge towards Mr. Mime and use Ice Beam!

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime, use Protect!

**Rin**: Wow, this is intense!

**Paul**: This battle is actually pretty good...

**Luna**: You can do it Azumaril! I mean, I'm routing for both trainers!

**Flower**: Azumaril jump high and dive towards Mr. Mime and use Waterfall!

**Yuko**: What! How?! Never mind, Mr. Mime! You can do this, we all believe in you! Use Psywave to knock Azumaril back! Then, use Light Screen!

**Flower**: Azumaril spin around while you're diving, this will give you more speed so you can break through those attacks!

**Luna**: I ve never seen a battle this intense before!

**Yuko**: Mimic!

**Flower**: Mr. Mime may be using Waterfall but it's Mimic attack isn't fast enough to copy your attack now, Azumaril use Ice Beam!

**Yuko**: Reflect that with Psywave! Let's show them how powerful you truly are, Mr. Mime!

**Flower**: Azumaril I know you're powerful enough to beat Mr. Mime, you can do it! Use Waterfall and Ice Beam at full power!

**Yuko**: Let's finish this! Psywave and Psybeam, also at full power!

_***Both attacks miss each other and hit the Pokemon***_

**Ari**: Wow, with those extremely powerful attacks, only one could be standing...

**Luna**: I'm so excited! Who s gonna win?!

**Flower**: Azumaril, I would never make you do anything I didn't think you were capable of and I know you re capable of winning this, please stand up!

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime! You can do it!

**Kai**: If you two are done, you'll notice that both of your Pokemon are knocked out.

**Ari**: Kai shut up. Go back to your room!

**Flower**: *Picks up Azumaril* Hey girl, you ok? Don't worry about it, you did your best and you put up an amazing fight, that's all I could of asked for. You're amazing Azumaril.

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime, you were so amazing. You really are my best Pokemon and you deserve a long, nice rest. Flower, that was one of the most intense battles I've ever been in..

**Flower**: Same here, your Mr. Mime is really something. When you used Encore I thought we were done for but I knew Azumaril could pull through. But next time we battle things will be different! It won't be a draw because I'll definitely win!

**Yuko**: Yes..! :) We will make it a great battle next time! Azumaril was really amazing!

**Ari**: Time to wrap things up! Luna, mind helping me? We're gonna make an appeal that the people who reviewed the first chapter will never forget!

**Luna**: And I'm supposed to do what exactly? *Sits on her chair and takes sips of her coffee*

**Ari**: You know how to do an appeal, right?

**Luna**: Like in a contest?

**Ari**: Yep! We're gonna make this the best double appeal ever!

**Luna**: Well ok then, Gallade care to help?

**Gallade**: Sure

**Luna**: Did you just speak again?

**Gallade**: No, it was your imagination

**Luna**: Oh, alright then

**Ari**: Luna, I swear I just heard Gallade speak...Anyway! Let's begin! Luna, would you like to start us off?

**Yuko**: This is going to be fun, isn't it Flower?

**Flower**: In the words of well Me, I say this is gonna be: SUPER DUPER AWESOME AMAZING KAWAII ERHHMAGARSH!

**Luna**: I've never done this before but oh well, Gallade show your stuff! Now Gallade use Psybeam and then use Psychic to make fireworks! See, I'm not just a pretty face. *Winks while sipping her coffee*

**Ari**: Alright Altaria! Let's use Dragon Pulse!

**Flower**: This looks beautiful! I ve never really payed attention to contests before!

**Luna**: Neither have I, Gallade jump up and use Psycho Cut to break the fireworks. *Still drinking her coffee*

**Ari**: Alrighty! Altaria, Perish Song!

**Luna**: I think Jigglypuff wants in on this, Jigglypuff show your stuff! *Jigglypuff pops out of her Pokeball* Puff use Sing!

**Ari**: Altaria~ Use Steel Wing!

**Flower**: Wait a minute! Doesn't a Jigglypuff's Sing attack make you go to sleep?

**Luna**: Yeah but Puff's Singing doesn t, I guess it's great because everyone can hear her sing. *Is drinking coffee with Puff*

**Ari**: Yes! Sing is a beautiful attack, besides the fact that it usually makes everyone sleep.

**Yuko**: That is indeed true. Say, Ari, you know where the Pokemon Center is?

**Ari**: We have a Pokemon Center?

**Flower**: Well I have my own hospital because we got a lot complaints from the government that I was apparently "torturing" my victim- I mean contestants.

**Frankie**: Well you do torture the contestants, you got Snorlax to use Giga Impact on Paul!

**Luna**: Frankie why the hell are you here?!

**Frankie**: Nathan dragged me here so he could meet Hatsune Miku.

**Nathan**: HATSUNE MIKU! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU!

**Miku**: U-Um...Hello?

**Kaito**: Why I ought to...Kill you with ice cream!

**Nathan**: All I want to do is marry Miku!

**Flower**: Nathan you're a hopeless Fanboy, go back to the studio.

**Nathan**: But Miku T-T

**Ari**: Doesn't like you. Go away!

**Frankie**: *Is suddenly on a stage doing a comedy routine* What's up with airplane food? I mean come on!

**Luna**: Oh God, we better stop this. Gallade, Puff use Psybeam and Slash. *Has got 10 empty cups of coffee with her*

**Ari**: Altaria, help them using Dragon Dance! *Drinking tea*

**Flower**: Tea... GIMME!

**Yuko**: Sure! *gives Flower a cup of tea* And also, give me your Pokemon so I can take it to the Pokemon Center, I managed to find it.

Flower: Here's Azumaril and Pidgeot, Snorlax can just use Rest and he'll be fine. Now Frankie, Nathan leave before Typhlosion comes out.

**Frankie**: See ya later! *Runs back to the studio*

**Nathan**: Goodbye Miku my love, I promise we'll meet again! *Blows and kiss and follows Frankie to the studio*

**Ari and Yuko**: Nathan, shut up! Miku will never love you...

**Luna**: He won't give up on her, he'll make her love him. Sometimes he can be as idiotic as Frankie. Now who took my coffee?!

**Flower**: ... Too much coffee is bad for you.

**Luna**: FLOWER! GIVE ME MY COFFEE!

**Flower**: *Hides behind Ari* I threw it away!

**Ari**: WAIT WHY BEHIND ME?!

**Flower**: You were the first person I saw...

**Ari**: Well, um, Jaa nee! See you guys soon...AUGH LUNA DON'T HURT ME I'M INNOCENT!

**Luna**: I WANT MY DAMN COFFEE!

**_*Complete and utter madness breaks out and everyone is fighting*_**

**Ari and Flower**: Well, um Next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**We forgot to do the disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is!**

**We do not own Vocaloid or do we own the songs mentioned in this chapter. **Sadly, I mean if we did you would see a hell of a lot more shipping going on. And Rin x Len would be official.

* * *

**Ari**: Welcome Back everyone!

**Flower**: Hewwo there peasants!

**Yuko**: Hey there everyone!

**Luna**: How are we all today? *Drinks her coffee*

**The Contestants**: Hello!

**Ari**: So! We're glad to see you guys again!

**Flower**: We are...? I mean we are! Of course we are!

**Yuko**: Yes, we are really happy to see you! *bows*

**Luna**: Do you have a coffee machine around here?

**Kai**: Erm, I think we do actually, it's over there *Points to where Yuko is*

**Yuko**: Here's your coffee, Luna and here's some tea, Flower and Ari.

**Flower**: La dee da~ I has Tea!

**Luna**: Ah coffee, how I love you...

**Ari**: Tea is awesome! Anyway, on to the review!

**Alice-Chan123 **

**Fangirls and goes to heaven-Gosh I've wanting to read some thing with a vocaloid and pokemon in it XD thanks Flower for getting me into this ;) I wanna know if Rin and Len are bros and sis in this story before I send any dares for them.**

**Since Nathan is my friend I'll give Miku some dares.**

**-spend some time with Nathan ALONE **

**-Kaito can not kill Nathan for this **

**-Rin and Len can just eat some of Kaito's ice cream (Kaito can't kill them either)**

**Just the vocaloids for today-will Gumi be in this?**

**Small note: be careful you don't put to many characters in, the story can get really messy.**

**Ari**: I sincerely apologize Alice, but Gumi will not be in here! Sorry! Flower, would you like to do the first dare?

**Flower**: Yesh, yesh I would. Oh Miku~ You have to spend some time ALONE with Nathan!

**Nathan**: YES!

**Miku**: Oh my...

**Ari**: You think this is gonna turn out well?

**Yuko**: Ah...no.

**Kaito**: *whilst being restrained by Mr. Mime and Kai* STAY AWAY FROM MIKU!

**Flower**: I'll entertain Kaito with my British charm *Winks* Say Kaito, how about we get some Tea together some time?

**Luna**: God help us...

**Ari**: U-Um, moving swiftly on! Rinny, Lenny, you can eat Kaito dear's ice cream and he can't kill you. :3

**Len**: Alright! Banana Ice Cream!

**Rin**: Yay! Orange Ice Cream's the best!

**_*As Kaito is still being restrained by Mr. Mime and Kai, they eat his ice cream*_**

**Ash**: I want food!

**Flower**: I do too Ash, I do too. *Pats Ash on the shoulder*

**Misty**: Can we just move on before Ash and Flower start crying about food?

**Luna**: You jelly of Flower and Ash Misty? *Winks*

**Ari**: I think she is! Here guys, have some waffles. *gives Flower and Ash some waffles* Unfortunately Misty dear, that was all the reviews. XD

**Flower**: We'll get more reviews next time! *Sweatdrops* Should we do something else to make the chapter longer?

**Ari**: Ohh! Let's host a mini contest! Kai up against his girlfriend and a select contestant!

**Luna**: Yeah, that's a great idea. Gallade you have to come and see this. *Gallade appears and starts drinking coffee with Luna*

**Ari**: FYI, for anyone who didn't read Shooting Star, Kai does become Yuko's girlfriend in the end.

**Yuko**: S-Shut up, Ari! Anyway, shall we select the card to see who our mystery person is?

**Flower**: I can't wait! The excitement is killing me!

**Nathan**: Hehehe, I spent time alone with Miku...

**Luna**: Gallade use Thunderbolt on Nathan. *Gallade uses Thunderbolt and Nathan passes out on the floor*

**Yuko**: Mr. Mime, can you carry Nathan back to his room?

**_*Now that Nathan is out of le picture...*_**

**Ari**: Alright! Whoever's picture I draw out of the pile will be participating in this mini contest! No you will not get a ribbon.

**Yuko**: So, Mr. Mime! Use Psychic to shuffle the cards!

**_*After shuffling*_**

**Flower**: I can now reveal that the third contestant is... Misty!

**Misty**: I've never been in a contest before in my entire life!

**Ari**: Oh Misty dear, please do calm down. Luna, would you mind telling us the rules?

**Luna**: If I must. This certain contest will have two rounds: The appeal and the battle round. Only two people will get through the appeal round and will then move onto the battle round. Whoever wins the battle round wins the whole contest.

**Ari**: Wow that is quite intense, all the more to do better, right everyone?

**Flower**: I suppose so. Oh and Luna I didn't know you knew that much about contests.

**Luna**: I don't, Ari just gave me this card to read out. *Has 10 empty coffee cups next to her*

**Ari**: I may or may not have given it to her...Anyway! Our Coordinators, May, Drew and Dawn, would you like to be the judges? And would Miku like to be our MC?

**May, Drew and Dawn**: We would love to be the judges!

**Miku**: Alright! I get to be MC!

**Flower**: Me and Luna can do something!

**Luna**: Hurrah...

**Miku**: Alright! First up, we have Yuko! She's from Kanto's Saffron City!

**Ari**: Did we forget to mention this is a Super Contest...?

**Flower**: Yeah we did... Oh I didn't know Yuko was from Kanto! That's so super crazy! Frankie's from Kanto!

**Miku**: Remember, this is a Super Contest. The appeal of your Pokemon counts more than anything else!

**Ari**: She's not kidding...

**_*Yuko comes out wearing a pink and white kimono with sakura blossoms covering it*_**

**Yuko**: Okay! Let's go, Espeon!

**Miku**: And Yuko has called out Espeon!

**Flower**: ErhhMaGarsh! Yuko you look so purty!

**Miku**: And I quote. Shall we start?

**Yuko**: *blushes* Thank you Flower. Anyway, Espeon, use Morning Sun!

**Nathan**: H-hi Miku...

**Ari**: I've had enough of this. Luna, care to help me send Nathan "blasting off again?"

**Luna:** Gladly, Gallade use Thunderbolt. *Sits back in her chair and drinks her coffee*

**Ari**: Altaria use Dragon Breath. Anyway, Yuko dear please do continue

**May**: I like the way Espeon's fur shimmers whilst using Morning Sun.

**Drew**: Morning Sun isn't really a good choice for an indoor stage like this...but I guess it does look good...

**Dawn**: It looks lovely!

**Yuko**: Now Espeon! Use Psybeam, then Psychic to control it!

**Miku**: The control that Espeon has over the Psybeam is amazing!

**Luna**: Gotta love Psychic types. *Pats Gallade on the head and smiles*

**Flower**: Yuko this is amazing! *Sits on Snorlax's head and applauds and Snorlax does too*

**Drew**: Shows great control.

**May**: I love how it's so controlled!

**Dawn**: It's so beautiful!

**Yuko**: Okay Espeon, let's finish this with Hidden Power!

**Flower:** Wow... This is so beautiful. Maybe I should start watching contests more!

**Luna:** I didn't think a Psychic type used for a contest would have as much power as a Psychic type used for battling but I guess I was wrong.

**May**: It shows so much beauty! I love it!

**Dawn**: It's simply beautiful!

**Drew**: ...I guess it's what's expected of a Top Coordinator...

**Ari**: I completely forgot to say that Kai and Yuko are Top Coordinators!

**Miku**: That was simply beautiful! So what do the judges give Yuko?

**_*A screen appears out of nowhere and shows the score, which is a 28.9*_**

**Kai**: Wow, that's amazing. The highest score is a 30...Yuko's a really amazing Coordinator...

**Miku**: That's going to be tough to beat! Alright, next up is...Ari!

**Ari:** *comes out in a black dress with ruffles at the bottom* Alright! Your charm is needed Altaria!

**Flower:** Ari you look gorgeous! Don't cha think Snorlax? *Snorlax nods while smiling his awesome smile*

**Miku:** Well, shall we begin, Ari? I also think you look awesome!

**Ari:** Thanks Flower and Miku! Altaria, use Cotton Guard!

**Miku**: Altaria looks so fluffy!

**May**: Wow that Cotton Guard looks beautiful!

**Drew**: It shows off Altaria well...

**Dawn**: Just stunning!

**Ari**: Altaria, use Steel Wing!

**Miku**: Wow, now Altaria's showing off its wings!

**Luna**: Ari doesn't mess around in contests. *Drinks her 20th cup of coffee*

**Flower**: Maybe we should start watching and competing in contests more often Luna?

**Luna**: Yeah we should!

**May**: Wow! When the lights shone on Altaria's wings, it seemed to blind the whole room!

**Drew**: Steel Wing also shows off Altaria's wings. It's a good move on an indoor stage with lights and everything.

**Dawn**: So pretty!

**Ari**: Alright! Now, let's finish with Dragon Pulse!

**Miku**: And Ari finishes up with a Dragon Type move!

**Flower**: This is so super duper pretty! Altaria is so kawaii!

**Luna**: You're so hyper today, maybe I shouldn't put as many sugars in your Tea?

**Flower**: NO LUNA! DON'T DO THAT TO ME!

**Miku**: *sweatdrops* W-well, let's see what the judges give Ari!

**_*A 28.7 pops up on screen*_**

**Miku**: Wow, only two points below Yuko! Ari's also gonna be tough to beat! Time for our next contestant, welcome Misty, Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym!

**Misty**: *comes out wearing a strapless ice blue dress that goes down to her toes* Go Azumaril! Use Bubble Beam!

**Miku**: And Misty's started this right off with Bubble Beam!

**Drew**: Hm..

**May**: I wonder what Misty's going to use now?

**Dawn**: Mhmm..

**Flower**: Why does everyone look so purty? Why can't I be purty? T-T

**Luna**: Oh Dear God...

**Misty**: Azumaril use Play Rough to jump on the bubbles!

**Miku**: Oh my! Azumaril looks so cute jumping on the bubbles!

**Drew**: It brings out Azumaril's cuteness..and Play Rough was a good move to use to get up there...

**May**: Awww! Azumaril's so cute!

**Dawn**: Adorable!

**Ari**: Wow! It is so cute!

**Misty**: Now to finish it all off spin around and use Ice Beam!

**Flower**: All the purtyness, that I don't have. *Sits in the corner*

**Luna**: She'll be alright in a few minutes, she s having a "Mid Chapter Crisis".

**Miku**: And Misty's finished this off by freezing all the bubbles, creating an icy effect on stage! So what do the judges have to say?

**_*A 27.9 pops up on screen*_**

**Miku**: And Misty's just a point under Yuko and Ari! She did a great job on appeals! Now, our last contestant, please welcome Kai of Pewter City!

**Kai**: *comes out in a tuxedo* Alright! Time to shine, Glaceon!

**Ari**: ...Kai has a Glaceon?

**Flower:** It's so kawaii! *Is now sitting on Snorlax s head again, eating a plate of muffins*

**Luna:** Oh so your "Mid Chapter Crisis" is over?

**Flower:** Yep!

**Yuko**: Apparently Kai evolved it from that Eevee he had...

**Kai**: Alright! Glaceon, use Icy Wind!

**_*Everyone is shivering*_**

**Miku**: W-Wow...! It's c-cold!

**Yuko**: M-Mr. M-Mime, u-use Light Screen..

**Flower**: *Hugs Nathan, Frankie and Luna* I'm t-trucking f-freezing...

**May**: Well, i-it certainly s-shows off Glaceon's i-icy coat, yea? *shivering*

**Drew**: It d-does...here May, take my jacket...

**May**: Are you sure..?

**Drew**: Y-Yea, h-here go ahead...*drapes the jacket around May's shoulders*

**Dawn**: It d-did indeed...

**Ari**: C-ContestShipping! *snapping photos* Kai, when I g-get the c-chance, I-I'm going t-to k-kill you...

**Luna**: G-good I-I've been recording the whole t-thing, eh?

**Flower**: L-Luna you're a g-genius!

**Kai**: Sorry guys! Glaceon, Mirror Coat!

**Drew**: That's a good way of showing off Glaceon's fur.

**May**: It's so shiny!

**Dawn**: It's so cool!

**Kai**: Finish it off with Ice Shard!

**Miku:** And Kai finishes this off with a beautiful Ice Shard! Let's see what the judges have to say!

**Flower: **This is so super pretty! GO KAI!

**Luna:** Yeah what she said!

**Miku:** And Kai finishes this off with a beautiful Ice Shard! Let's see what the judges have to say!

**_*A 28.1 pops up on screen*_**

**Ari**: The judges probably took off points for the Icy Wind.

**Yuko**: It was freaking cold! Stupid Kai!

**Flower**: Kai that was pretty stupid.

**Luna**: That's rich coming from you...

**Flower**: WHAT WAS THAT?!

**Luna**: Nothing... *Drinks her coffee and rolls her eyes*

**Kai**: It showed off Glaceon!

**Ari**: While freezing the rest of us to death, yea that's totally showing off Glaceon!

**Contestants who aren't participating**: *Sweatdrop*

**Miku**: A-Anyhow, let's see the lucky two moving on to the battle round!

**Flower**: Can I read it out?

**Miku**: Sure!

**Flower**: The two coordinators moving on are... Ari and Yuko!

**Luna**: Congrats!

**Kai**: Ohh, Ari's going up against Yuko! Yuko's really tough to beat especially with Mr. Mime!

**Ari**: Yea go on Kai, make me nervous before the battle!

**Flower**: You're telling me, that Mr. Mime is insanely strong!

**Miku**: Alright! We are starting! On my left is Yuko, of Saffron City! On my right is Arimonori (her full name) of Petalburg City!

**Yuko**: Let's go, Dragonair! *Dragonair appears in a Flower Seal*

**Luna**: That Dragonair looks really tough.

**Ari**: It's really strong! Your charm is needed, Altaria! *Altaria comes out in a Music Seal*

**Flower**: Altaria is so kawaii! Oh and so is Dragonair!

**Luna**: I seriously need to put less sugar in your Tea...

**Ari**: Let's begin, Yuko! Altaria, use Dragon Breath!

**Kai**: Yuko, her Altaria can use Encore, remember that!

**Yuko:** I know Kai, Dragonair jump up and use Dragontail!

**Ari**: Altaria, fly up and use Steel Wing!

**Miku:** And Altaria zones in on Dragonair with Steel Wing!

**Flower:** So pretty!

**Luna:** Beautiful!

**Yuko:** Dragonair use Disable!

**Miku**: Oh my! An amazing turnaround by Yuko!

**Flower:** I just wanna say I ship myself with Kaito!

**Luna: **Flower you're such a weirdo.

**Ari**: Now! Altaria, fly up and use Fury Attack!

**Miku**: Now Ari's going in for a Fury Attack, I wonder how Yuko will counter this.

**Flower**: Whoop! Go Altaria!

**Luna**: Altaria is a great battler!

**Yuko**: Dragonair dodge that attack and use Dragon Tail!

**Miku**: And Yuko counters with Dragon Tail! What will Ari do now?

**Ari**: Altaria, Encore!

**Kai**: Yuko's in a tight spot!

**Flower**: I wonder what she'll do!

**Luna:** Knowing Yuko she probably has something up her sleeve. Oh and I'm going to get more coffee!

**Yuko**: Dragonair use Dragon Tail at full speed

**Ari**: Altaria, Double Team then use Dragon Pulse!

**Miku**: Ari counters with Dragon Pulse!

**Yuko**: Dragonair dodge that attack then use Dragon Tail

**Luna**: *Sips her coffee* This battle is really good

**Flower**: Luna, we should battle more often. Oh and Kaito, you could come and watch ;3

**Kai**: ...*Sweatdrop*

**Ari**: Altaria, dodge with a somersault then use Dragon Rage!

**Miku**: And Ari has released a Dragon Rage! This could mean trouble for Yuko!

**Flower**: ErhhMaGarsh! What is Yuko gonna do? *Is now sitting right next to Kaito*

**Luna**: Oh Sweet Jesus... *Sweatdrops*

**Yuko**: Dragonair dodge the attack, quickly!

**Ari**: Not so fast, Yuko! Altaria, Double Team! Then use Dragon Rage one more time!

**Miku**: This could be bad for Yuko!

**Kai**: She's not kidding, wih Dragonair only being able to use Dragon Tail I don't know how Yuko will pull through.

**Misty**: Yuko'll have a good solution, she's super duper strong!

**Luna**: I hope Yuko can pull through

**Flower**: Kaito, what do you think is gonna happen? *Is now right in his face, acting like a fangirl*

**Kaito**: Does she have mental problems or something...?

**Yuko**: Dragonair, use Dragon Tail one more time, at full power!

**Ari**: Altaria, quick, use Aerial Ace!

**_*The attacks hit each other and smoke appears*_**

**Miku**: Both attacks hit each other spot on, only one will still be standing!

**_*After the smoke clears, Altaria falls to the ground, knocked out*_**

**Ari**: Eh?! Altaria!

**Miku**: And with a powerful Dragon Tail, Yuko is the winner of this mini-contest!

**Flower**: WOO! Go Yuko!

**Luna**: That was awesome Yuko!

**Yuko**: Thank you, Ari you and Altaria were amazing.

**Kai**: Leave it to Yuko to turn around the whole competition with an amazing move.

**Ari**: Yuko, your Dragonair has grown really powerful ever since it evolved from Dratini. You guys were amazing!

**Yuko**: Thanks...*blushes*

**Luna**: Now the contest is over maybe we should end the cha-

**Flower**: I has an idea! *Jumps up onto Snorlax's head*

**Ari**: Flower? What is it?

**Flower**: We're going to have a singing competiton! That way the Vocaloid guys can get involved too!

**Luna**: Whoop!

**Yuko**: Wow, this is going to be awesome! Ari's a great singer!

**Ari**: Yuko! Anyway, we're going to split the hosts and Vocaloids into groups of three! The groups of three then have to perform together! Flower, why don't you choose the groups, since this was your idea?

**Flower**: YAY! Ok in my group I want Luna and Kaito! *Winks at Kaito* Sorry Ari and Yuko!

**Luna**: Why does she have to be such a fangirl?

**Ari**: Alrighty! Yuko and Miku, you're in my group, which leaves the Kagamine twins and Kai!

**Rin**: I can't wait!

**Len**: Me neither!

**Kaito**: Why do I have to be with the fangirl?

**Flower**: Because this was my idea! *Gives Kaito a death hug*

**Ari**: Kaito, suck it up, Miku's in my group! :3 Anyway, shall we begin! Groups, you have 10 minutes to discuss songs, yes they can be any language!

**_*Ten minutes have passed*_**

**Flower**: Luna, Kaito we're gonna win this!

**Luna**: Damn straight we are!

**Kaito**: Yeah...

**Ari**: Are you sure~? Yuko, Miku, we're gonna do our best, right?

**Yuko**: Yes..! We will do this!

**Miku**: Mmmhmm!

**Kai**: Not sure about that Ari!

**Rin**: Yep! We have this in the bag!

**Len**: We are going to win!

**Ari**: Flower, why don't you guys go first?

**Flower**: Okie dokie, but first we need to get changed into our outfits!

**Luna**: Why do we even bother with these outfits?

**Kaito**: Yeah why do we?

**Flower**: Because they're awesome!

**Ari**: Also, because it's part of the dress code...so get changed! *Shoves Luna, Kaito and Flower into the dressing rooms*

**_*Luna, Flower and Kaito come out in: White shirts, red ties, black skinny jeans and black vans*_**

**Flower:** We look fudging awesome!

**Luna:** These do look pretty good.

**Kaito: **Not my style...

**Ari**: Oh please Kaito, do you want us to eat ALL OF YOUR ICE CREAM?

**Kaito**: N-No! *Starts crying like a baby*

**Ari**: Then go with it. MOVE WITH THE FLOW!

**Flower**: We're gonna sing "Cross My Heart" Enjoy!

**Luna**: 1.. 2.. 1 2 3!

**Kaito**: Here we go...

**_~Magical Time Skip~_**

**Ari**: And that wraps it up for Flower, Luna and Kaito! Very well sung!

**Yuko**: Tell me, when did you become announcer again?

**Flower**: She became announcer when potato... Anywho I think we did awesome!

**Luna**: Yeah! Beat that suckers!

**Kaito**: We were actually pretty good!

Ari: Next up is Kai, Rin and Len!

***Rin and Len wear their outfits from Meltdown while Kai wears a black tux***

Rin: Alright! We are going to be singing "Chemical Emotion"! Please start up the music!

**_~Another Magical Time Skip~_**

**Flower**: That was great!

**Luna**: That was pretty good, you guys would be great in a band.

**Kaito**: Meh...

**Ari**: Kaito! Don't be mean! Anyway, we're up next!

**_*Ari, Miku and Yuko are wearing black suits and top hats*_**

**Yuko**: We're going to be singing "Don't Say Lazy" from the anime K-On! Let's go!

**_~Yes, Another Magical Time Skip~_**

**Flower**: Wow! That was great! Ari you're an amazing singer!

**Kaito**: For once the fangirl is right

**Ari**: Shut up Kaito! And don't refer to Flower as "the fangirl"!

**Luna**: Well she is one.

**Ari**: It's just not nice !

**Flower**: Yeah!

**Kaito**: But It's the truth

**Luna**: I agree with Kaito

**Yuko**: MOVING ON. Alright, we have the results of the competition! Flower, would you like to annonce the winners?

**Flower**: Okie dokie! The winners are... Luna, Kaito and myself!

**Luna**: Whoop!

**Kaito**: Yay!

**_*Everyone is clapping*_**

**Ari**: Great job guys! Alright, we shall end le chapter!

**Everyone**: See you next time!

* * *

**Please review! And yes, I said in the last chapter that Azn-Rinny will be debuting here, but she will be debuting in a couple of chapters! I'm going to watch Another now so bai bai!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys~ We are back! Now, the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Flower, Ari and Azn-Rinny (or Rinny) do not own Pokemon or Vocaloid. Tragic, I know ;-; And we also do NOT own the fanfiction Strawberry temptation, all credit goes to stocky-parker-dog! Keeping it simple, we don't own anything you may recognize. (ex. Another)**

* * *

**Ari**: Hello Peoples! We are back!

**Flower**: Hewwo there peasants!

**Luna**: Hey there people of the internet!

**Yuko**: Hello there~

**The Victims**: Hellos!

**Ari**: So! How is everyone today~?

**Flower**: I'm alright but tomorrow my mother is making me be social T-T

**Luna:** I'm ok I guess, Ricky's still flirting with every girl he sees though. *Sighs and drinks her coffee*

**Ari**: Flower, I'm with you!

**Yuko**: I'm fine, hey Flower, did you get the Pokemon Eggs?

**Flower**: Yesh I did! Danke you very much!

**Ari**: Yea, thanks Yuko. But what Eggs did you give us anyway?

**Yuko**: Wait till they hatch, Ari.

**Luna**: Yuko, can you be a dear and make me some more coffee?

**Yuko**: Alright! Also, Luna, I have an egg for you. *hands Luna the egg and heads off towards the coffee and tea machine*

**Luna**: Thanks Yuko!

Ari: On to the reviews ^^;;

**Alice-Chan123 **

**Ohhhhhhh! Another I like horror even though I get creeped out for life...**

**Truths-**

**Len and Rin- are you guys seriously into incest or something? Cuz you guys are related... And people ship you...**

**Miku- if you had to pick between Leeks and Kaito what would you choose?**

**Ash- if there was a cliff and Misty, May and Dawn all fell off it and you had the power to save someone who would you save and why?**

**Drew- I heard from a source that you had a strawberry fetish, is this true?**

**Dares-**

**Miku and Rin- Give Kaito and Len makeovers using only leeks and oranges. **

**Kaito and Len- Give all your ice cream and bananas to charity, (it's for a good cause!)**

**Paul- (You didn't think I'd miss him did you?) Make out with a teddy bear as if it was Dawn.**

**Misty- have fun and eat a cookie**

**Dawn- to test out the strawberry theory, give May a makeover which makes practically a smell and taste like a strawberry. (Ash you cannot eat her, same for you Flower)**

**Drew- If I am right (which I am) restrain yourself and make no moves on May.**

**Ari**: Ahahaha, Alice, I know what story you're referring to! Check out stocky-parker-dog's story, Strawberry tempation! Check out the rest of their stories while you're at it :3

**Flower**: Oh Len, oh Rin, are you guys into incest at all? *Eats her muffins*

**Rin**: Well, technically we're "mirror images", which means use your imaginations.

**Len**: I'm not sure about the "incest part"...but I know I love Rinny-kins!

**Ari**: Awwwwwwwww...not.

**Luna**: I have no idea what to say so I'm just gonna do this. *Sips her coffee*

**Flower**: *Cuddles Eggy the egg* I wuv you Eggy.

**Ari**: Ahahahahahaha *sweatdrops* Onto the next truth! Miku sweety, if you had to pick between Leeks and Kaito, which would you choose? Great question by the way Alice.

**Flower**: BACK OFF MIKU! KAITO IS MINE! *Extreme Fangirl moment*

**Yuko**: U-Um...*sweatdrop*

**Miku**: I WOULD OF COURSE CHOOSE...Leeks!

**Ari**: HA KAITO, YOU'VE BEEN REJECTED FOR LEEKS!

**Luna**: I wouldn't worry Kaito, you still have your fangirl. *Points to Flower who is currently eating a plate of muffins*

**Yuko**: *trying not to laugh* Moving on to the next truth! Hey, Ash, if there was a cliff and Misty, May and Dawn all fell off it and you had the power to save someone who would you save and why?

**Flower**: Oooooh! The truth is gonna come out!

**Ash**: I would probably choose... Pikachu.

**Luna**: *Ultimate facefloor* Oh sweet Jesus...

**Ari**: *Facetable* BETWEEN MISTY, MAY OR DAWN YOU FOOL! CHOOSE!

**Ash**: Oh I would probably choose Misty because I've known her the longest!

**Dawn**: Extreme offense taken!

**Ari**: Don't worry Dawn and May, I'm sure that Paul and Drew would save you guys!

**Flower**: Oh Drewsykins! Do you have a strawberry fetish?

**Drew**: Mayyyyyyyyyybbeeeeeeeeeee...

**Luna**: Oh we're all filled with anticipation waiting for you to say yes or no.

**Drew**: Fine! I do have a strawberry fetish!

**Ari**: PFFFTTT, NYAHAHAHAHAHAA! I KNEWWW IT!

**Flower**: Yuko! Get me some damn Tea!

**Luna**: Flower don't be so rude, geez.

**Yuko**: Coming right up! Luna, here's your coffee and Flower, Ari here's your tea!

**Luna**: ABOUT DAMN TIME YOU GOT ME SOME COFFEE!

**Ari**: U-Um...moving right along! Luna, will you do the first dare?

**Luna**: Gladly. *Smirks evilly* Miku and Rin give Kaito and Len makeovers using only leeks and oranges!

**Rin and Miku**: Gladly! *starts on the makeovers*

**Flower**: Never trust Luna with dares, she'll make them as inhumane as possible...

**Ari**: Okkkkayyy...*sweatdrop*

**_~About Ten Minutes Later~_**

**Ari**: *rolling on the floor laughing her head off* You two look so dumb!

**Flower**: *Laughing uncontrollably* I'll *giggle* always love *giggle* you Kaito!

**Yuko**: Pffftttt, moving on! Kaito, Len, you have to give your ice cream and bananas to charity. It's for the good of the world! *went off to laugh in the corner* Oh by the way...you two look so stupid!

**Kaito**: M-my ice cream... MY ICE CREAM!

**Luna**: Meh, you'll have to get used to this torture.

**Ari**: Teehee! *has Bellossom in her lap*

**Len**: If it's for poor kids...I'll give up my bananas!

**Ari**: See Kaito, Len's making sacrifices. He's mature...unlike you with your freaking ice cream.

**Flower**: I still love you Kaito! *Gives him a death hug*

**Luna**: Should we just move on? *Sweatdrops and tries to retract Flower from Kaito*

**Ari**: Yea...Flower? Do the honors?

**Flower**: Okie dokie! Pauly you have to make out with a teddy bear as if it were Dawn!

**Ari**: Deja vu, anyone? I remember a similar dare to this...on your Truth and Dare fanfiction, Flower.

**Paul**: Don't put me through this again!'

**Flower**: Too late. *Throws the teddy bear at him*

**Paul**: Fine...*makes out with the teddy bear*

**Ari**: *Takes a photo* For the hosts' benefit~ Moving on! Misty you just have to have fun and eat a cookie! Don't worry, I have muffins for you, Flower!

**Misty**: Yay! *takes the cookie and eats it* Yummy! Alice, you're a good baker!

**Flower**: MUFFINS!

**Luna**: I swear to God Flower, I'll stop putting as many sugars in your Tea. You're too hyper.

**Flower**: I sowwy ;-;

**Ari**: Aw, don't worry Flower, anyway moving on! Dawn dear, test out the strawberry theory by giving May a makeover which makes her practically smell and taste like a strawberry. And Ash and Flower you cannot eat her.

**Ash**: Why would you do this to me?! *Falls to his knees dramatically*

**Flower**: I feel your pain Ash, I feel your pain.

**Dawn**: Alright, May, come here~ *beckons May with her finger* Gurl, I will make you smell and taste like a strawberry~

**May**: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! *goes over to Dawn*

**Yuko**: Use my room to do your makeover! *shoves May and Dawn into her room and shuts the door*

**Ari**: While they're at that, how is everyone today?

**Flower**: *Goes around with a plate of muffins* Le muffins anyone? Anyone want a Le muffin?

**Ari**: I'll have a muffin, thanks...*takes a muffin* Oh, and when May comes back, Drewsie, you have to restrain yourself and make no moves on May! Isn't this going to be fun, Luna, Flower?

**Luna**: I've got my phone out to record every moment of this... Then it will go up to Le YouTube...

**Kai**: I have a camera! I'm keeping it for the hosts' entertainments!

**_*May, Dawn and Yuko come out of the room, May is now dressed in a red polkadot top with puffy white shorts and red shoes*_**

**Ari**: AWWWW! MAY YOU LOOK SO CUTE! *glomps May* Mmmm~ And you smell good too~

**Yuko**: Ari that sounded so wrong.

**Flower**: Dayum gurl, you look so fabulous! *Does a weird hand flick thingy*

**Drew**: *mouth has dropped open and he is drooling*

**Yuko**: Kai, Luna are you getting this?

**Luna**: Every single moment. Soon it will be all over Youtube! *Evilly laughs*

**Kai**: Yep! Oh Flower, Ari! Drew's inching closer to May!

**Flower**: Luna you're so evil but that's why we're friends! Your evilness and my hyperness!

**Ari**: FLOWER DREW'S GETTING CLOSER TO MAY! RESTRAIN HIM!

**Flower**: OKAY! *Runs up to Drew and belly flops onto him* DIE MOTHER TRUCKER!

**Ari**: Alright, those were all the reviews, we should end no-

**?**: Yuko..? Flower..? Ari..?

**_*Someone walks into the room*_**

**Yuko**: ...Chii. What are you doing here?

**Flower**: CHII! *Gives her a death hug* ErhhMaGarsh Hewwo!

**Luna**: Huh? *Is currently uploading the video of Drew to YouTube, other sites are avaliable*

**Ari**: Oh right~! Luna, this is Chii, and Chii, this is Luna! Flower and I think you two will get along very well~

**Chii**: Hello Luna...it's nice to meet you...

**Luna**: Yeah... nice to meet you too...

**Flower**: SPARKLE!

**Ari**: *sweatdrop* Chii, what did you come here for?

**Chii**: I wanted to have a battle with someone...

**Luna**: I'll battle you if you want? *Drinks her coffee*

**Ari**: Luna, she's freaking strong...the only person that's ever beaten her was Yuko.

**Luna**: Yeah I'm freaking strong as well.

**Flower**: Oh gosh, Luna's gone into "Badass" mode...

**Chii**: Flower, Ari, referee? *fingers her PokeBall*

**Ari**: Sure, Yuko and I'll be announcers.

Yuko: ...Luna, please be careful...

**Flower**: I'll referee! YAY! *Magically changes into her referee clothes*

**Luna**: 3-on-3 battle? *Smirks and holds her Pokeball in her hand*

**Yuko**: ...Luna, please be careful...

**Chii**: Sure...

**Flower**: This will be a 3-on-3 battle! When all three of either sides Pokemon are unable to battle, the opposing trainer will win! Please call out your Pokemon!

**Chii**: Come out, Gyarados. *Gyarados appears in a flash of light*

**Ari**: Luna! Chii's a battler like you! She's the Sinnoh Champion!

**Luna**: Meh, it's just a title. Gallade, show your stuff! *Gallade appears with a smirk on his face*

**Yuko**: And let's begin!

**Chii**: Gyarados, Dragon Dance.

**Ari**: Chii's started off with a Dragon-type move! What'll Luna do?

**Flower:** I love battles so much! And with two really strong trainers this is gonna be awesome!

**Luna:** Gallade use Teleport then Thunderbolt.

**Ari**: And Luna's countered with a combination of Teleport and Thunderbolt! This move nearly beat me once! *summons Ninetales*

**Chii**: Not so fast! Gyarados, use Earthquake!

**Yuko**: *sweatdrop* Mr. Mime, can you put up a Light Screen?

**Flower**: *Sits on top of Snorlax* I think I'm safe up here... *Eats a muffin*

**Ari**: I doubt it, not with these two battling.

**Luna**: Ah, Gallade use Disable then Teleport.

**Chii**: Gyarados, Encore.

**Yuko**: Now Gallade can only use Teleport...Stupid move, Chii.

**Chii**: Shut up Yuko!

**Ari**: No, seriously that was stupid.

**Luna**: Are you sure about that Yuko? I've trained Gallade to be able to resist attacks like Encore, ever since we battled Ari.

**Flower**: *Sweatdrops* Oh my gosh Luna...

**Ari**: OO;; Really? Shoot, better train harder.

**Luna:** Gallade Teleport then Psychic.

**Ari**: Luna's countered again, this time with two Psychic type moves!

**Chii**: Hydro Pump then use Dragon Breath!

**Yuko**: ...I'm going to bake some cupcakes. *walks towards the kitchen*

**Ari**: ...Since when did we have a kitchen?

**Flower**: Well in my torture cham- I mean studio we have a: hospital, kitchen, robot battle arena, etc...

**Luna**: Gallade use Bulk Up then Close Combat, make it quick!

**Ari**: Luna's struck back with a combombination of Bulk Up and Close Combat!

**Chii**: Not so fast! Gyarados, fly up and use Whirlpool!

**Yuko**: Anyone want cupcakes? *holding a plate of muffins and cupcakes*

**Flower**: ME! I WANT CUPCAKES! GIMME! *Randomly pulls Kaito on top of Snorlax so he's sitting with her*

Yuko: Here! One for Kaito, as well *hands Flower and Kaito a cupcake, then goes and gives everyone a cupcake*

**Luna**: Gallade use Protect.

**Chii**: Gyarados, break through that Protect with Water Shuriken.

**Ari**: =_= Chii's going all out again...

**Yuko**: I though she would've learned from last time...power alone isn't going to help you.

**Flower:** You got that right Yuko, but muffins will always help you throughout life. Remember that kids, screw education, eat muffins.

**Luna:** Gallade use Teleport then use Psychic.

**Chii**: Gyarados, counter that with a combo of Water Pulse and Scald.

**Kai**: Chii's...a bit too calm, isn't she Yuko?

**Yuko**: Yea...Surprisingly calm.

**Flower**: Luna's pretty calm too, I wonder what's up with them?

Luna: Gallade use Psychic then Thunderbolt.

**Ari**: It's scary when Chii's calm, because she's either planning your death or planning revenge.

**Chii**: Counter with Thunder.

**Yuko**: ...Would that work, Flower? Thunder against Thunder?

**Flower**: It all depends on which Electric type move is stronger, personally I wouldn't use an Electric attack to counter another Electric attack but it could work.

**Kaito**: Since when did you become smart?

**Flower**: Since potato.

**Ari**: She was always smart. Ah, looks like Luna's about to counter.

Luna: Gallade use Teleport then use Focus Blast.

**Chii**: Oh no you don't~. Gyarados, use Water Shuriken then use Aqua Tail.

**Yuko**: ...Think she's planning someone's death...?

**Flower**: Most probably. Luna's acting very strange, usually she's quite intense when going up against a strong opponent but not now. *Eats some Pot Noodles*

**Luna:** Gallade crush those Water attacks with Thunderbolt then use Thunder Wave.

**Ari:** Hey, can Kai, Yuko and I have some Pot Noodles, Flower?

**Chii:** Now, use Surf. Then, follow up with Roar.

**Flower:** Why of course! *Hands Kai, Yuko and Ari some Pot Noodles, other noodles are avaliable*

**Luna**: Gallade use Thunder Wave again.

**Yuko**: Thank you Flower.

**Chii**: Paralyze Gallade one more time with Roar at full power.

**Luna**: Gallade use Teleport then use Close Combat, full speed.

**Ari**: Now it's on a whole new level of creepy.

**Flower**: Ari I'm scared, can I cling onto Kaito?

**Ari**: Sure, I don't really care. *smirks* Kaito, Miku you can't do anything.

**Flower**: YAY! *Clings onto Kaito's arm*

**Kaito**: Someone help me...

**Chii**: Agility, then Double Team, follow up with Hydro Pump.

**Luna**: Gallade use Double Team aswell, then use Psyche Up, follow that up with Psychic.

**Yuko**: *hugging Kai* This...is seriously creeping me out, why are they so calm?!

**Flower**: Kaito this is creeping me out big time... I don't like this at all...

**Kaito**: For once I agree with you, I'm not all too familiar with Pokemon battles and yet this is scary.

**Kai**: I don't even know if Chii can win. How powerful is Luna again, Flower?

**Flower**: You haven't even seen her fully strengh yet, she's just warming up. Her and Gallade make a great team. *Starts eating some muffins with Kaito and Snorlax*

**Ari**: Now I'm scared...Chii and Gyarados, which like Yuko she raised from an egg, are an amazing team...

**Chii**: I'm getting tired of this, Gyarados finish them off with Surf and Dragon Rage.

**Yuko**: Luna, do something!

**Ari**: Yuko seriously hates Chii...with a passion. No wonder she's supporting Luna.

**Luna**: Gallade use Thunderbolt, then use Focus Blast, follow up with a Teleport.

**Flower:** Why do you hate Chii, Yuko?

**Kai:** It was something about me...

**Yuko:** ...I had a argument with her, and she said really mean things, so I ended up challenging her to a battle and...I let my anger get the best of me and I won. We've hated each other ever since.

**Flower:** Me and Miku don't have to worry about that, she knows to keep her hands off of my Kaito! ^^

**Kaito**: And the fangirl side of her is back. *Sighs*

**Chii**: I hope this next attack hits Yuko...Gyarados, use Twister and then Dragon Rage!

**Ari**: Oh sugar honey iced tea, Chii's out to get Yuko.

**Yuko**: Chill Ari, I have a Light Screen up. The attacks won't hit us at all...

**Luna**:Gallade use Teleport to get on top of Gyarados, then use Thunderbolt at full power.

**Flower:** Kaito, isn't Luna strong? *Cuddling him*

**Kaito: **I suppose so...

**Chii:** Thunder..shock Gallade into oblivion.

**Ari:** Here we go...she's in Sadistic Mode.

**Luna:** Gallade Teleport then use Thunder Wave to paralyse Gyarados.

**Chii:** Throw Gallade off using Whirlpool, then use Dragon Rage.

**Yuko:** Hey Chii! Aren't you forgetting that Gyarados is paralyzed?

**Flower:** Go Luna and Gallade! You can win this! *Throws muffins everywhere*

**Kaito:** This girl is crazy...

**Yuko**: Really, I think Chii's crazier.

**Luna**: Gallade now that Gyarados is paralysed use Psychic then Close Combat.

**Flower**: And Luna's going for her powerful combinations but still acting really, really calm...

**Chii**: At least there is still one move I can use...Gyarados! Protect!

**Ari**: NOW she's fired up.

**Luna: **So you wanna play it that way huh? Gallade use Bulk Up then use Close Combat and break through that Protect!

**Flower:** There's the Luna I know!

**Ari**: Chii's in trouble!

**Chii**: Gyarados, break out of that paralyiysis and use Hydro Pump!

**Yuko: **...*facepalm*

**Luna:** Gallade use Hypnosis then Dream Eater!

**Flower:** Ari, Yuko do you think Chii still has a chance to win this? *Is feeding Kaito muffins and ice cream*

**Ari**: No. -.-'' Luna's so strong...

**Kaito:** Can I have some more ice cream Flower?

**Flower:** Of course you can Kaito! *Feeds him some more ice cream*

**Ari**: Aww...OW HEY MIKU! STOP ATTACKING ME WITH YOUR LEEK! WAIT, HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!

**Yuko**: *calls out Espeon* Espeon dear, please use Teleport to take Miku back to the contestants' area...

**Flower**: Kaito, would you rather have me as your girlfriend or Miku? -Ultimate fangirl moment-

**Kaito:** ...Ice Cream.

**Kai:** Since none of you are paying attention, Gyarados is down! This match goes to Gallade and Luna!

**Luna**: You did great Gallade! You were so quick with your attacks! Chii, you and your Gyarados did really great. Gallade, time for a rest. *Gallade goes back into his Pokeball*

**Flower**: Luna gave a compliment! Shock of the century!

**Chii**: Your Gallade was amazing...Thanks Gyarados. Use Rest!

**_*After using Rest Gyarados is returned to its Pokeball*_**

**Ari**: Did Chii just give a compliment..?

**Yuko**: START THE NEXT MATCH!

**Luna**: Puff, show your stuff! *Puff appears in a flash of red light*

**Chii**: Come on out Leafeon. *Leafeon appears in a Line Seal* YUKO, DID YOU PUT A SEAL ON MY POKEBALL?!

**Yuko**: ...Shut up and battle.

**Luna**: Puff start off this battle and use Dazzling Gleam!

**Flower**: And Luna starts off this battle with a Dazzling Gleam, how will Chii and Leafeon respond?

**Chii**: Leafeon, Sunny Day, then Leaf Storm!

**Yuko**: And Chii responds with a combination of Sunny Day and Leaf Storm! *is trying very hard not to be biased*

**Luna:** Puff jump up and use Flamethrower!

**Flower:** *Spits out her tea* LUNA! When did Puff learn Flamethrower?!

**Luna**: When she learnt it.

**Ari**: Mighty good comeback, Luna.

**Chii**: Encore! Then use Solar Beam!

**Yuko**: ...Chii, how stupid can you get?

**Ari**: No seriously. Again, you made a stupid move in the heat of the moment.

**Flower**: Kaito you will love me someday!

**Kaito**: That day will never come...

**Luna**: Puff jump around the battlefield and use Flamethrower again!

**Chii**: Use Leaf Storm!

**Ari**: And, no offense to Chii, but Luna's probably going to WIN because you used ENCORE.

**Yuko**: Chii will pull through somehow...

**Kai**: Yuko, do my ears deceive me, or did you just say something nice about Chii?

**Yuko**: Your ears deceived you, now shut up. *sips tea*

**Luna**: Puff dive into that Leaf Storm while spinning and use Flamethrower!

**Flower**: Kaito if I give you more ice cream will you marry me? T-T

**Kaito:** No...

**Chii:** Use Solar Beam one more time!

**Luna:** Puff dodge that attack!

**Flower:** Anyone want Le muffins? Le muffins anyone?

**Ari, Yuko and Kai**: Me!

**Chii**: Will you guys shut up? Leafeon, Giga Drain!

**Flower**: Here have your Le muffins! *Throws the muffins at them*

**Luna**: Puff use Flamethrower!

**Kaito**: Why do you like muffins so much?

**Flower**: The same reason why you like ice cream so much.

**Ari**: *sweatdrop* I like apples...

**Chii**: Magical Leaf!

**Yuko**: Chii, you've already lost. Luna, GO FOR IT!

**Flower**: *Checks YouTube on her phone* Ari, Yuko, Kai look! The video of Drew's been uploaded and it's got over 100,000 views!

**Drew**: *hugging a strawberry May* Strawberries...

**May**: WHAT?! LET ME SEE! FLOWER! DREW I AM NOT A STRAWBERRY, LET ME GO!

**Ari**: *snaps a photo of them hugging* This is awesome blackmail!

**Flower**: ErhhMaGarsh! I must take a selfie with Kaito! *Kisses Kaito on the cheek and takes the selfie*

**Luna**: Getting back to the battle guys, Puff use Flamethrower!

**Chii**: Shadow Ball!

**Yuko**: STUPID!

**Ari**: Chii, Shadow Ball has no effect on a Normal Type, such as Jigglypuff.

**Kai**: ...Stupid.

**Luna**: Puff run towards Leafeon and use Flamethrower!

**Flower**: Yeah go Luna! WHOOP!

**Ari**: ...Yea, Luna's defintely gonna win.

**Chii**: Leafeon, Razor Leaf..

**Yuko**: *yawns and leans onto Kai* I'm so bored..Chii, you've already lost. Luna, you can win this!

**Flower:** Oh Kaito~

**Kaito:** What...?

**Flower:** Hewwo!

**Kaito:** *Facefloor* Oh dear God...

**Luna:** Puff keep using Flamethrower.

**Chii**: Counter with Dig! Then, use Leaf Storm!

**Yuko**: Chii countering with Leaf Storm...she might have a chance to win...not.

**Ari**: I think you're right, Yuko.

**Luna**: Oh no you don't, Puff use Flamethrower at full power.

**Flower**: Whoop go Luna! You can win this!

**Chii**: Jump up and tackle it!

**Kai**: And Luna counters with Flamethrower, while Chii heads straight in with a Tackle!

**Ari**: Chii's not going to win. *reading Another while leaning back into Altaria*

**Yuko**: Agreed. *is brewing tea and making coffee*

**Flower**: Kaito look Mistletoe! *Holds Mistletoe above their heads*

**Kaito**: 1. It's not Christmas and 2. No I'm not going to kiss you ever.

**Flower**: *Goes to the corner and cries*

**Luna**: Puff jump over Leafeon and get behind it, then use Flamethrower.

**Ari**: Luna counters with Flamethrower!

**_*Flamethrower slams into Leafeon, effectively knocking it out*_**

**Kai**: And Leafeon is knocked out, which means the match goes to Luna and Jigglypuff!

**Yuko**: One more battle, and victory is Luna's! *hands tea to Flower, Ari and Kai and gives coffee to Luna*

**Chii**: Hey! Yu-Yu, where's my tea?

**Yuko**: Oh, must've slipped my mind. And don't call me that.

Ari: Shut up or so God help me I'll...

**Flower**: TEA! WHOOP!

**Kaito**: Can I get down from Snorlax now?

**Flower**: Nope! You're staying with me forever and ever :3

**Luna**:Staraptor, show your stuff!

**Chii**: Come on out, Lapras!

**Ari**: What do you know, she's using Lapras.

**Kai**: *sweatdrop* Hey Chii, remember that Sheer Cold is a banned move.

**Chii**: I got it, geez. Lapras, Ice Beam!

**Yuko**: And Chii starts this off with Ice Beam...

**Flower**: How will Luna respond to this? *Is stuffing ice cream in Kaito's mouth*

**Luna**: Staraptor dodge, then use Aerial Ace.

**Kaito**: Ari why do I have to sit with the fangirl?

**Ari**: And Luna counters with an Aerial Ace! *has completely ignored Kaito*

**Kai**: Me and Yuko are going to bake something, be back soon. Chii, try not to be stupid. *walks off with Yuko towards the kitchen*

**Chii**: Lapras, Ice Shard!

**Luna**: Staraptor dodge then use Close Combat.

**Flower**: WOO GO LUNA!

**Kaito**: Ari can I go sit with Miku instead of the fangirl? -_-

**Ari**: Nope~ And Luna counters with Close Combat!

**Chii**: Lapras, let's go with Water Pulse!

**Luna**: Staraptor break that Water Pulse with Air Slash.

**Flower**: *Glom Kaito* Love me!

**Kaito**: Get off of me!

**Chii**: Lapras, let's go with Water Gun!

**Ari**: And Chii counters with Water Gun!

**Yuko**: Hey Everyone~! I have muffins and strawberries! Also, tea and coffee!

**Flower**: GIVE ME THE DAMN MUFFINS AND THE DAMN TEA!

**Luna**: COFFEE! Oh and Staraptor dodge and use Close Combat.

**Kaito**: Ari get her off of me!

**Ari**: *hands out the coffee, tea and muffins, ignoring Kaito* And Luna heads straight in with Close Combat! Thanks for the food and drinks, Yuko.

**Chii**: Water Pulse!

**Yuko**: No need to thank me. *drags Ash and Misty up to the place where the hosts are* Ash, Misty, who do you think is going to win?

**Misty**: Well, Luna and her Pokemon are really strong so I think she'll win.

**Ash**: Chii still could have chance to win though!

**Flower**: LOVE ME KAITO!

**Kaito**: Get away from me!

**Luna**: Staraptor use Air Slash.

**Chii**: Brine!

**Ari**: Chii's cutting it close!

**Yuko**: Thanks for your opinions! Bye~ *has Espeon take them back and then brings Drew and May up* Would this make a good Contest battle?

**May**: How Staraptor used Air Slash to break that Water Pulse would be a definite point loss in a Contest battle.

**Drew**: Lapras' moves look really good though.

**Flower**: Kaito will you marry me?

**Kaito**: Ari help me...

**Luna**: Staraptor use Aerial Ace.

**Ari**: Staraptor uses Aerial Ace! What will Chii counter with?

**Chii**: Lapras, use Confuse Ray!

**Yuko**: Dumb move again...Ghost-Type moves won't work on Normal types..

**Kai**: You guys can go back now *Espeon takes them back*

**Luna**: Staraptor use Brave Bird.

**Flower**: Ari can you help organise mine and Kaito's wedding?

**Kaito**: WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED!

**Ari**: Sure, why not? ^^

**Chii**: Lapras, Blizzard!

**_*Everyone is shivering again*_**

**Yuko**: C-Chii, y-you s-stupid p-person!

**Luna**: Staraptor Whirlwind then use Close Combat.

**Flower**: Ok so I was thinking we would have a muffin wedding cake and ice cream sundaes, what do you think Ari?

**Kaito**: Still not getting married...

**Ari**: Okay, sure! *writing down everything in a little book*

**Chii**: Lapras, counter that with Frost Breath!

**Yuko**: Frost Breath is somewhat effective. *drinking tea*

**Luna**: Staraptor dodge then use Air Slash.

**Flower**: Now for my wedding dress I want something elegant and awesome, any ideas?

**Kaito**: Oh my God...

**Ari**: Kaito, suck it up! Well, I was thinking of having a somewhat simple but elegant dress...Hey Dawn! Got any ideas for a wedding dress?

**Dawn**: Hmm...sure! *starts to draw*

**Yuko**: Luna counters with a Air Slash!

**Chii**: Lapras, we can do this! Hidden Power!

**Luna**: Staraptor use Close Combat to break that Hidden Power.

**Flower**: Dawn how are the ideas looking?

**Kaito**: Do I get a say in this?

**Ari**: No you don't! I'll give Miku and your ice cream to Len if you don't cooperate!

**Dawn**: How's this? *holds up a sketch of a wedding dress*

**Chii**: Blizzard one more time!

**Luna**: Staraptor use Whirlwind again.

**Flower**: That's perfect Dawn!

**Kaito**: This girl is insane...

**Ari**: She's not insane, she's Flower!

**Yuko**: And Luna counters with Whirlwind, what will Stupid Chii do?

**Chii**: I'M NOT STUPID! Lapras, counter with Sheer Col-

**Kai**: BANNED MOVE! *has Espeon take Dawn back*

**Chii**: Fine, use Ice Shard and Surf!

**Luna**: This is getting pretty intense, Staraptor use Air Slash then use Close Combat!

**Flower**: Ok now we need someone to make the dress, do you guys know any fashion people type yeah...?

**Kaito**: Oh my good God...

**Yuko**: ...Mr. Mime! Psybeam on Kaito!

**_*Kaito has been knocked out*_**

**Ari**: Yuko can make the dress, she's really good at stuff like that.

**Kai**: What will Chii counter with?

**Chii**: Hail!

**Luna**: Staraptor use Whirlwind!

**Flower**: Thanks Yuko! I know the perfect place to have the wedding! We can have it at the Truth or Dare torched chamb- I mean studio!

**Ari**: Ahahahahahahaha ^^;; Anyway, Luna counters with a Whirlwind, sending Lapras back...into Chii...ouch...

**Yuko**: *is rolling on the floor laughing* Oh kami...

**Chii**: Tch! Lapras, Body Slam!

**Kai**: And Lapras heads straight towards Staraptor with a Body Slam!

**Luna**: Staraptor fly up and dodge that attack!

**Flower**: *Sips her tea* GO LUNA! Oh and The Risky Rockers can play at the wedding!

**Kaito**: ...*still unconcious but sweatdrops*

**Kai**: *pokes Kaito* Yuko, I think he's dead.

**Chii**: Use Waterfall!

**Ari**: How will Luna get out of this?!

**Luna**: Use Air Slash to break a hole in the Waterfall then use Close Combat!

**Flower**: *Puts ice cream near his nose and he wakes up* Nah, he's fine.

**Kaito**: Ice cream...

**Chii**: Use Waterfall then Ice Beam it!

**Yuko**: Impressive, I must admit.

**Kai**: Using Ice Beam to create a wall of ice...Clever, Chii.

**Luna**: Staraptor use Brave Bird and then Close Combat to break the ice!

**Flower**: Now that the wedding's planned, I can eat these muffins! *Starts stuffing her face with muffins*

**Kaito**: I actually have to marry her?

**Ari**: Do you want Yuko's Mr. Mime to knock you out again? *Kaito opens his mouth but Yuo shoves ice cream in it* No I didn't think so.

**Chii**: Hydro Pump!

**Kai**: Chii has Lapras use Hydro Pump!

**Luna**: Air Slash!

**Flower**: I'm gonna go get some more muffins~! *Skips off happily*

**Chii**: Body Slam!

**Kai**: And both Pokemon head in for the knockout!

**_*Smoke fills the air and everyone is coughing*_**

**Ari**: ...! STARAPTOR HAS BEEN KNOCKED OUT?! *falls off chair*

**Flower**: I heard shouting! Did someone die?!

**Kaito**: No... Staraptor's been knocked out.

**Yuko**: *Shaking with shock* And t-this battle goes to Chii and Lapras! But with two wins, Luna is the winner!

**Luna**: Awesome! Staraptor you did great and with there being a type disadvantage you really did put up a great fight! Chii congrats on winning, that Lapras is quite strong.

**Flower**: WHOOP GO LUNA!

**Chii**: Your Staraptor is really strong...I heard that you beat Ari? Lapras, you did amazing...

**Ari**: Well..we never really finished that battle because I accidently put everyone to sleep...

**Kai**: Either way, Luna still won, with two wins.

**Flower**: Should we wrap this chapter up Ari?

**Ari**: Yep~ See you soon, everyone!

**Luna**: See ya!

**Chii**: I won't be appearing anymore...so bye bye and I hope you can survive Ari.

**Everyone**: To put it in a word, goodbye, see you next chapter!

**Flower**: *Kisses Kaito* LOVE YOU KAITO!

* * *

**The battle I'm referring to is in Flower's Truth and Dare story, so de queen DEMANDS YOU TO CHECK IT OUT! *hit over the head by Yuko* Okay, I'm headed off to watch Mirai Nikki so see you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ari and Flower do not own Vocaloid or Pokemon. Nor do we own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. **

* * *

**Ari:** Hello everyone!

**Flower:** Hewwo there peasants!

**Luna:** Hello procrastinaters of the internet!

**Yuko:** Hello, everyone...

**Chii:** Hi!

**Kai:** For everyone who read the last chapter: Yuko doesn't hate Chii. It was just a comedy act.

**Flower:** Sometimes I wish I was a pot of noodles

**Luna:** Flower you're a very special person.

**Flower:** Aww danke chu Luna! *Gives her a death hug*

**Ari:** Anyway, the original story got taken down, so did all the reviews! So this is a special chapter to commemorate the rebirth of the Truth and Dare Story for Vocaloid and Pokemon!

**Flower:** This is going to be awesome! Hey! Why don't we call out all our Pokemon for a big party?

**Yuko:** *picks up Chii* I hope none of you forgot the contestants' names!

**Luna:** Nah, I have to throw the fish heads in the cage every week. I couldn't forget their names.

**Flower**: I would just like to point out that Luna is lying and that we treat our contestants amazingly well and they have nice warm bedrooms and gourmet food!

**Ari**: *sweatdrop* Alright! Altaria, Bellossom and Tentacruel, your charm is needed! And introducing my new Pokemon that I got from Yuko, Milotic!

**Luna**: Better call out my Pokemon, Gallade, Staraptor and Puff, show your stuff!

**Flower**: Yay! Pokemon time! Snorlax, Typhlosion and Pidgeot, kawaii time! Oh and my newly hatched Pokemon that I got from Yuko, Flareon!

**Chii**: Okay! Time to go! Gyarados, Leafeon, and Lapras! Also, come on out Wurmple!

**Kai**: Alright! Let's go, Glaceon, Ambipom, and Squirtle! Also come on, Swablu!

**Ari**: Trying to copy my choice of Pokemon, Kai?

**Yuko**: Take the arena~ Espeon, Dragonair and Mr. Mime! Also, my new Pokemon, Sylveon!

**Ari**: WHY THE FAIRY TYPE?!

**Flower**: Cos Fairy types are badass. *Puts on sunglasses*

**Luna**: Not as badass as me. *Also puts on sunglasses*

**Ari**: Damn Luna.

**Yuko**: ARI, LUNA AND FLOWER! THERE IS A LITTLE KID HERE! DO NOT CURSE!

**Flower**: Pfft, I'm such a rebel. #CantBeTamed

**Luna**: I'm just too awesome.

**Yuko**: HEY HEY HEY! NO CURSING!

**Kai**: Since the contestants aren't here right now, what should we do now?

**Flower**: We could play truth or dare ourselves :3 **Luna**: Yes, yes we could.

**Ari**: We had a battle, a contest, and a singing contest...

**Luna**: Why not a truth or dare contest?

**Flower**: That could actually work!

**Chii**: I have something that we could use! *leaves and comes back with a bottle*

**Ari**: C-Chii, w-what the hell?

**Yuko**: ARI! LANGUAGE!

**Luna**: Yuko you have to_ relax_. Calm down, swear a little.

**Flower**: Luna, stop making people swear! Naughty naughty!

**Ari**: NO SWEARING WHILE CHII IS HERE!

**Kai**: Weren't you the one swearing just a little while ago, Ari..?

**Chii**: Let's begin!

**Flower**: I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!

**Luna**: Many song lyrics will be used in this chapter. Mainly by Flower.

**Chii**: Okay! Luna-nee, why don't you go first?

**Luna**: Sure, hmm... Flower... Truth or Dare? *Smirks evilly*

**Flower**: Ermm... Dare! I choose dare! Just because I'm that badass.

**Ari**: Um, I'm worried for Flower...

**Chii**: I'm going to make something for us to eat while we play! *trots off to the kitchen*

**Kai**: What a beautiful child.

**Ari**: You are so biased, because she's YOUR KID.

_***Tumbleweed rolls past everyone.***_

**Luna**: Dafuq...?

**Flower**: ... Should we just do the dare..?

**Luna**: Sure...

**Ari**: Y-Yea!

**Yuko**: *fingering Mr. Mime's Poke Ball* I thought we agreed to never speak of that...

**Luna**: Flower! I dare you to call Ricky and make him come over him and then kiss him... On the lips. *Smirks*

**Flower**: OH MY GOLLY GOSH!

**Ari**: Da-*Psybeam hits her and she falls backwards* WHAT THE HELL, YUKO?!

**Yuko**: Language.

**Luna**: Flower call him, or you'll have to face the torture that is my Gallade.

**Flower**: *Shivers* Oh god no... *Calls Ricky* Ricky, come over to Ari's Truth or Dare place. Do it now.

**Ricky**: No need to fear, Ricky is here!

**Ari**: We have EVERYTHING to fear while you're here. Flower, do it.

**Flower**: Luna, if I don;t make it through this, I want you tell Kaito I love him.

**Luna**: I have the feeling he already knows Flower.

**Flower**: Here it goes, goodbye cruel world! *Kisses Ricky on the lips* ALL THE PAIN, ALL THE AGONY!

**Ricky**: ...

**Ari**: Bye Bye Ricky. *uses Altaria to blast him off*

**Chii**: Okay Flower-nee, your turn!

**Flower**: I'll save my revenge for Luna for a little while... Ari my lovely muffin! Truth or Dare?

**Ari**: Er...Truth!

**Yuko**: You wimp.

**Luna**: I would of picked dare, I'm just badass like that. *Sips her coffee*

**Flower**: Ari, if you had to date either Kai or Ricky, who would it be and why? *Eats a plate of muffins*

**Ari**: Er, I would get killed by Yuko *Yuko laughed evilly and fingers her Dragonair's Poke Ball* if I dated Kai, so unfortunately I would have to choose the frig-*hit by Hyper Beam* ahem, the flirt.

**Ricky**: I knew you loved me Ari! *Grabs her hand and looks in her eyes*

**Ari**: I think you need to get a life. Altaria Giga Impact!

**Ricky**: *Screams while flying out of the building* I have a perfectly good life thank you very much!

**Flower**: That's Ricky for ya, an idiot who you can't help but like...

**Luna**: Did my ears decieve me or did you just say you like Ricky?

**Flower**: No of course not!

**Chii**: Ari-nee, your turn!

**Ari**: I will definitely kill you later, Flower...Yuko my dear! Truth or Dare!

**Yuko**: Dare, people.

**Ari**: I dare you to tell everyone how Chii was born.

**Kai**: ARIMONORI KAGAMINE! WE AGREED NOT TO SPEAK OF THAT!

**Flower**: I KNOW HOW BABIES ARE BORN!

**Luna**: Here we go...

**Flower**: Ahem, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much they give each other a special kiss and then bam, 9 months later you got yourself a baby.

**Ari**: I meant at the moment you gave birth to her.

**Yuko**: F-Fine! Er, well, on December 27th, I felt my water break...KAI COVER CHII'S EARS! And then, we went to the hospital and bam she was born.

**Ari**: You forgot things Yuko. Kai fainted, and you fangirled the entire time...

**Luna**: Well, that wasn't awkward at all.

**Flower**: *Has a group of 5 year olds with her and has a diagram on a board of "the special kiss"* Now kids, this is how a baby is born.

**Yuko**: Flower, don't taint their minds.

**Chii**: Mama, you're next!

**Yuko**: Okay..the victim of my next dare...Luna! Truth or Dare?

**Luna**: Obviously dare. *Drinks coffee with Gallade*

**Flower**: I CAME IN LIKE A POKEBALL, ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS CATCH THEM ALL!

**Luna**: Flower, stop singing. I'm trying to act like a bad ass.

**Flower**: Okie dokie then!

**Yuko**: I dare you to kiss Kaito in front of Flower.

**Ari**: O.O Damn Yuko...

**Flower**: ... My Kaito...

**Luna**: Well, here goes nothing. *Kaito magically appears and she kisses him right in front of Flower*

**Kaito**: I'm just gonna go...

**Luna**: That would be best.

**Flower**: LUNA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Chii**: Luna-nee your turn!

**Luna**: *Has had Gallade use Protect so Flower can't attack her* Kai, Truth or Dare? *Throws a muffin to Flower*

**Flower**: Yay muffins! Wuv chu Luna!

**Kai**: Dare.

**Yuko**: ...nothing too inappopriate, right..?

**Luna**: Heh, can't make any promises. Kai, you have to break up with Yuko for an hour. After the hour you can get back together again.

**Kai and Yuko**: WHAT THE HELL?! LUNA!

**Ari**: Awww...they're so cute.

**Kai**: What happens if I don't?

**Luna**: Well then you would have Gallade to answer to. *Gallade suddenly has a very dark aura around him and he has fire in his eyes*

**Flower**: That's Gallade's scary form. *Hides behind Snorlax whilst drinking tea*

**Kai**: U-Um...sorry Yuko...

***_Suddenly a stage appears with fake rain falling* _**

**Yuko**: What did you need, Kai?

**Kai**: I'm sorry Yuko...I've found someone better. So..

**Yuko**: You're..breaking..up..with me?

**Kai**: I'm sure you'll find someone else one day...wait, Yuko what the he-

**Yuko**: MR. MIME, USE PSYBEAM!

**Ari**: That did not go as planned, the idiots. *eating Pot Noodles*

**Flower**: I know! I can help break them up! Ahem, Yuko Kai loves Misty and Kai Yuko loves Ash! Boom bam done!

**Kai and Yuko**: LIES!

**Ari**: Still not going as planned...

**Luna**: I can always get Gallade to attack them?

**Ari**: That would kinda ruin the mood?

**Chii**: Mama, Papa, what's wrong? Why is there a water bucket in the ceiling and why is Mama crying?

**Flower**: Oh Chii, you don't need to see this. *Walks off with Chii and shouts* Honestly, you people are sick!

**Luna**: Since when did she become at all responsible?

**Ari**: Since last chapter?

**Flower**: *Leaves Chii for a moment and runs back to Ari and Luna* I'll have you know that I'm not at all responsible! See I've even left Chii near a pool of lava! **Luna**: Oh my dear god...

**Kai and Yuko**: YOU WHAT?! FLOWER! *runs off*

**Flower**: Did you really think I was responsible at all?

**Ari**: Since Chii is being rescued...bye guys~ please review!

**Flower**: See ya peasants! Oh and remember kids, screw education, eat muffins.

* * *

**Oh gosh, Chii... Anyway, how did you think this chapter was? Funny? Please leave your truths and dares in the reviews! We will resume business in the next chapter ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ari and Flower do not own Pokemon or Vocaloid. Nor do we own any songs mentioned in this chapter ^^**

* * *

**Ari**: Konnichiwa minna~

**Flower**: Hewwo peasants!

**Luna**: Hello procrastinators of the internet!

**Yuko**: Herro~

**The Contestants**: Hello!

**Ari**: Well, we didn't get any reviews ;n; but I'm still uploading this because we need to tell you guys some things. Also, just because .u.

**Flower**: This show is awesome!

**Luna**: Damn straight!

**Ari**: Just want to get one thing straight by the way... Yuko?

**Yuko**: Aye. *straightens up* About this story...I'm assuming you guys know it was originally taken down, right, Flower, Luna?

**Flower**: Yah huh, those -Insert le beep here-

**Luna**: They are so dead.

**Ari**: Unless someone reported us, there was no way it would've been taken down. So please, if someone who read this reported us, PM me and tell me.

**Yuko**: You have no idea how Ari reacted...

**Flower**: We put just as much effort into these truth or dare stories as other authors who write fanfictions in non script form.

**Luna**: These stories take a lot of editing and a lot of time.

**Ari**: I was completely horrified, angry and insulted. We put a lot of effort in those three chapters, and then it gets taken down.

**Flower**: I don't see how you could be so cruel and so mean to take down an author's story that they put extreme amounts of work into.

**Ari**: Look...I'm not going to get mad. Just tell me if you reported me or not. It hurts a lot.

**Yuko**: Honestly guys. It's going to cause a lot of pain for the person who wrote it if you report it. So please, on behalf of KagamineArimonori and MissKawaiiFlower, tell us the truth: Who reported us?

**Luna**: Please, it takes a lot for Flower and Ari to write together because they live in different time zones.

**Flower**: Just please, tell us if you reported us. And tell us why.

**Ari**: The day it was taken down was my birthday. You have no idea how painful it was to come home, all happy and bubbly, then to see your story got taken down.

**Flower**: Guys, please, please just tell us if you did this.

**Ari**: Also a warning to all: I said this on Flower's Truth and Dare story, but if you sent in any inappopriate or offensive dares, they will not be put in. Kissing dares are allowed, but I think you guys should know that this is RATED K.

**Flower**: Oh and please do not post extremely long reviews over and over again. It takes us a long time to do short reviews. I don't know about Ari but it puts a lot of stress on me.

**Yuko**: Let's face it. They're annoying as hell and Ari and Flower don't have the damned time to put in those reviews. And yes, it puts a huge stress on Ari as well.

**Ari**: We're being serious. This is a warning: No extremely long reviews and no offensive or inappropiate reviews.

**Luna**: It's rated K for a reason. What goes on in the closet, stays in the closet.

**Flower**: Very good Luna, very good.

**Ari**: On a happier note, Flower's just posted up a new chapter of her Pokemon Truth or Dare story so this queen demands you to check it out now.

**Flower**: Yeah! It has funnies, promise :3

**Yuko**: Oh by the way...don't we have to kill Miku?

_***Tumbleweed rolls slowly by***_

**Luna**: Yep, I'm pretty sure we do.

**Flower**: *Throws army uniforms at Ari, Yuko and Luna* Put these on, it's time to get cereal.

**Ari**: Aye! *gets changed*

**Miku**: H-Hold on g-guys...

**Yuko**: I'll handle Kaito, you guys take care of Miku deary here. *walks off*

**Flower**: Snorlax, battle time! *Snorlax comes out of his Pokeball*

**Luna**: Gallade, show your stuff! *Gallade comes out of his Pokeball*

**Ari**: Milotic! Charm is needed! *Milotic comes out in a Music Seal*

**Flower**: Snorlax Giga Impact, full power!

**Kai**: Guys, if you're going to hurt Miku, I suggest ending the chapter because we don't want to offend anyone. Sorry Miku lovers ^^;;

**Yuko**: *walks in* By the way, Flower...Kaito wants a divorce.

_***Tumbleweed rolls past again*** _

**Luna**: Oh smack...

**Flower**: K-Kaito... D-divorce... *Puts on an oversized jumper and starts eating ice cream*

**Ari**: And shiz gets real right about now, so while Yuko goes to beat up Kaito Imma just end the chapter. See you guys later- WAIT FOR ME! I WANT IN!

**Kai**: And please PM Ari if you were the one who reported her.

**Chii**: Also, we know it was short, but Ari-nee, Luna-nee, Yuko-nee and Flower-nee needed to tell you guys and warn you as well.

**Everyone**: See ya all later!

**K****ai**: GAH! Chii! Move out of the way!

**Chii**: I swear I will use my Gyarados if you guys don't stop!

* * *

**Yea...So that's the end of the chapter.. We're serious. PM me if you reported us. Anyway, for all those Vocaloid lovers, a new chapter of Love's Puppet should be out soon, as with Amurita: When the Rain Falls. For all the Pokemon lovers, a new chapter of Living in a World of Lies should be up soon. Check out all three stories, and I'm sorry for making the fans of Love's Puppet wait To make up for that, a new Vocaloid oneshot is coming out. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay now I'm pissed. **

**I just got a review saying how Amurita: When the Rain Falls is cheesy with no depth. Please. This story is deeper than you think. Shut up, I think I know what I'm doing. I was gonna post another chapter of my stories today but now I'm going to hold off on all the chapters because of this. **

**People who review: If you don't have the f*cking guts to actually LOG on and tell me what you think of this story, don't bother to review. I hate people who try to tell me what they think the plot is going to be. **

**What? Think you can read my mind? **

**Yo****u know what? I'll tell you the whole damn plot.**

**Rin has lost her parents and sister in a tragic accident. She starts living with her aunt, Tei Sukone. She gets bullied every single day by Miku, Neru and Meiko. Len transfers in, and makes friends with the three girls that bully Rin, and take part in the bullying. Rin starts to cut more often, and hides her emotions more, until she is completely emotionless. One day, Tei reports her missing to the police. The three girls don't care, while Len thinks about how she went missing. Along with Tei, he starts to look for her, and learns about her past along the way. **

**Some of this is based on my own life. So don't go telling me " Your story seems really cheesy with no depth". I have done some of this stuff before. So, if I lose some reviewers because of this chapter, guess what? I DON'T GIVE A SHIT.**

**I'm sorry to the people who actually read these stories, but I'm holding off on ALL chapters.**

**All the stories I write..They go deeper than you think. I don't write the typical cliche stories. Sure they're fun to write. But I like to delve deeper, like murder. :)**

**So again I know I'm ranting but I'm sorry. I just hate this all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Vocaloid, Pokemon or any songs mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

**If you don't like, don't read. :)**

**Ari**: Heyo Everyone!

**Flower**: Hewwo peasants!

**Luna**: Hello procrastinators of the internet!

**Yuko**: Hi Hi~

**Ari**: Welcome back to Truth and Dare!

_***Everyone claps***_

**Yuko**: Okay, I hope that everyone got our message last chapter, desu!

**Flower**: Yeah you bitc- I mean lovely peoples, better listen to it :3

**Luna**: Damn straight. *Sips her coffee*

**Ari:** Okay~ This time around, we got one review, desu~!

**Yuko:** That's great~!

**Flower:** Yay! We so popular!

**Luna:** I totally did not bribe that one person.

**Ari:** ^^;;

**Yuko:** That's sounds really suspicious...on to le review!

**Alice-Chan123 **

**The pain T-T That's a serious shame xd though (I don't wanna sound mean cuz your my friend) but it is sort true about the guideline thingy... Anyway... I don't really mind so more dares**

**-I feel like they have to be all food based-**

**Kaito- Run around with icecream in your underwear**

**Miku- You can't eat Spring onions/Leeks for a month (that includes any leek flavoured things)**

**Rin- Take all of Len's bananas and hide them somewhere.**

**May&Ash- Go on a juice diet (where you only drink juice for the day)**

**Drew- Sit in a tub of strawberries, and strawberry flavoured things for 2hours without eating any of it**

**Dawn- Play the pocky game with Paul (not saying they have to kiss though ;)**

**Flower:** Luna you do Kaito's dare, I don't want to look at that mother fu- I mean Vocaloid.

**Luna:** Ok then, Kaito run around with ice cream in your underwear.

**Kaito:** NO!

**Ari:** Ahem? I couldn't hear that.

**Kaito:** Never mind..

_***Kaito runs around with ice cream in his underpants and everyone is laughing***_

**Yuko:** G-Getting this on video...Oh my...

**Ari:** S-send it to me when you've uploaded it...hahahaha

**Luna:** I've already uploaded it to Youtube, Facebook and Twitter.

**Flower:** *Throwing apples at Kaito* How do you like them apples?!

**Ari:** Ahahahahahaha ^^;;

**Yuko:** Next dare! Miku, you cannot eat any leeks for a month!

**Luna:** This is gonna be good~

**Flower:** Yeah it is! This is what you get for breaking me and Kaito up! *Burns all her leeks*

**Luna:** She seems so innocent, but she's so evil.

**Ari:** A-Aye...

**Miku:** NOOOO MY LEEKS!

**Yuko:** *drags the bag of leeks away from Miku* Say bye bye~

**Flower:** This is so much fun! *Skips around in a circle*

**Luna:** Yah huh. *Drinks her coffee*

**Ari:** On to le next review~ RINNY!

**Rin:** Yes?

**Yuko:** You must take away all of Len's bananas and hide them somewhere!

**Luna:** How I love torture.

**Flower:** Torture is great! ^^

**Len:** Nu ;n; MY PRECIOUS BANANAS!

**Rin:** *takes Len's bananas and hides them away* Teehee.

**Luna:** *Taking pictures of Len's crying face* Ah, time to upload these to my Twitter.

**Flower:** *Is eating a plate of muffins* Oh muffins, you're my only love...

**Ari:** On to the next one~ Flower? Would you like to do the next one?

**Flower:** Yesh, yesh I would. Ashykins, May, you have to go on a juice diet~!

**Luna:** I could go on a coffee diet, no doubt.

**Ari:** Here's some juice~ *hands May and Ash juice*

**May and Ash:** NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Fall down to their knees*

**Flower:** Oh guys~ Doesn't this muffin look so good? *Evilly laughs*

**Ari:** I like juice ;u;

**Yuko:** Ignoring Ari, moving on! Luna?

**Luna:** Drew my grassheaded victim, you have to sit it a tub of strawberries, and strawberry flavoured things, for 2 hours and you can't eat any of it. *Sips coffee*

**Ari:** Tie his mouth up!

**Flower:** On it! *Ties his mouth up while laughing evilly*

**Ari:** Here we GO! *tosses Drew into a tub of strawberries and strawberry flavored things*

**Yuko:** Onward ho! Dawn and Paul, you must play the Pocky game~

**Flower and the Ikarishippers:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!

**Luna:** *Brings the pocky in* Oh Dawn, oh Plum~

**Dawn:** No way!

**Ari:** Oh really? HEY, CHII, CAN I BORROW BEAUTIFLY-

**Dawn:** FINE FINE!

**Flower:** Even though she's agreed, can I still attack with her Snorlax?

**Luna:** I don't really care, the more torture the better.

**Ari:** I've started getting letters from the government, maybe later ^^;;

**Flower:** Okie dokie then! *Hides all her torture equipment*

**Ari:** Alright! Here's a Pocky, GET STARTED YOU FOOLS *tosses the Pocky at Dawn and Paul*

**Paul:** There is no way in hell I'm doing this-

**Luna:** I m pretty sure you did it on Flower's show, you know, I'm just saying. *Drinks coffee*

**Ari:** Oh right! I remember that! GET TO IT

_***Paul and Dawn play the Pocky game and end up kissing for two minutes***_

**Flower:** SO KAWAII!

**Yuko:** *has a camera* This is so awesome~ Luna, you want this?

**Luna:** Yes, yes I do. *Takes the camera from Yuko and puts it in her blackmail room*

**Yuko:** That was all the dares, desu~

**Ari:** Hmm, I think we should end the chapter on an awesome note...

**Flower:** Hmm... What's awesome...?

**Luna:** Hmm... *Sips coffee*

**Ari:** Hmm...A song! I think...

**Luna:** *Starts jumping up and down* YES YES YES!

**Ari:** Yay~

**Flower:** Luna pwease pwease sing!

**Yuko:** I can't wait to hear Luna~

**Luna:** Hehe. *Scratches the back of her head*

**Ari:** I will sing as well, but ONLY after Luna goes. *strokes her newly evolved Gyrados*

**Flower:** YAY! *Hugs Hana, who is now a Togetic*

**Chii:** I wanna hear Luna-nee sing! *holding Swablu*

**Luna:** Ok fine, I'll sing. *Drinking cofffee*

**Ari:** I'll go after you!

**Yuko:** Alright! *presses some random button and a stage comes up*

**Flower:** This is gonna be so awesome! *Jumping up and down with Snorlax*

**Luna:** This will be fun. *Jumps up onto the stage*

**Ari:** Alright! Let's go!

_***Luna starts to sing "Bring me to Life" and is strutting around the stage with Jigglypuff***_

**Ari:** Amazing!

**Yuko:** This is really good. *videotaping*

**Kai:** Chii, do you think this is good? I think so too :3

**Chii:** Luna-nee is so cool!

**Flower:** Damn straight Chii! *Starts dancing with Hana and Snorlax*

**Ricky:** She's singing without me, I m not gonna stand for this! *Jumps onto the stage and starts singing with her*

**Chase:** I want in on this too! *Jumps onto the stage and starts playing his drums*

**Ace:** Don t forget about me! *Jumps onto the stage and starts playing his guitar*

**Ari:** Ah, the whole band is here!

**Yuko:** Wow, a live performance!

**The Contestants:** Yay...

**Flower:** You contestants better show more enthusiam~ *Holding 4 Pokeballs in her hands*

**Ari:** Teehee! Milotic! Let's go!

**Chii:** I suggest you behave unless you want to have a Hydro Pump on you.

**Jeeves:** Miss Flower, Miss Ari, sorry to intrude but I do think it would be best if you do not attack the contestants.

**Flower:** Okie dokie Jeeves! Wanna stay to watch Luna and the band?

**Jeeves:** Of course Miss Flower.

**Ari:** A-aye..

**Chii:** I'm still keeping Beautifly out just in case. So behave, children.

**Yuko:** Aren't you like, ten?

**Flower:** Yesh you are! HAHA! I'm older then chu!

**Yukiko:** Flower's funny... *Giggles*

**Ari:** OH MY GOSH IT'S YUKIKO! I have someone you needa meet!

**Chii:** Yukiko-nee! *hugs*

**Yukiko:** H-hi... *Hides behind Jeeves and hugs him*

**Flower:** ERHHMAGARSH THIS IS SO KAWAII!

**Ari:** Aww! Alright, since Luna performed now I'm going to sing!

**Yuko:** Yay...

**Ari:** HM, YUKO?

**Yuko:** I'm tired..

**Chii:** Go Ari-nee! And Luna-nee!

**Jeeves:** I m sure your performance will be great, Miss Ari.

**Yukiko:** This is so exciting!

**Flower:** YAY YUKIKO IS BECOMING MORE CONFIDENT!

**Ari:** Alright, I'm up!

***Ari goes up and starts to sing "~S.A.G.A~ Rinne to Hate Ni~***

**Yuko:** Wow...Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni...

**Flower:** *Single tear rolls down cheek* So beautiful. *Starts hugging Ricky over dramatically*

**Ricky:** Hehe...

**Luna:** Wow...

**Yukiko:** Ari's really good.

**Jeeves:** Indeed Yukiko.

**Ari:** _"To erase water's surface, which is reflecting the moon of death, from this ah, endless June.."_

**Luna:** So awesome...

**Chase:** You jealous Luna?

**Luna:** Extremely.

**Yuko:** It's okay, Ari's going to mess up...wait for it...

**Ari:** *messes up*

**Yuko:** See?

**Flower:** *Runs up on stage and starts hugging her* IT'S OK, I LOVE YOU ARI!

**Yukiko:** That was really good Ari...

**Jeeves:** Excellently performed, Miss Ari.

**Ace:** Awesome!

**Ari:** It's okay Luna, you're better than me! *hugs Luna*

**Luna:** Nah, you re awesome. *Hugs back*

**Flower:** Is Luna...

**Ricky, Ace and Chase:** Hugging someone?!

**Ari:** Yes, yes she is. :)

**Yuko:** Must take pictures. *snaps a picture then gives it to Luna* Only between you and me, Luna. ^u^

**Luna:** Good, if anyone else saw this, there would be trouble.

**Yukiko:** Jeeves, is Luna going to hurt somebody?

**Jeeves:** No no, not at all Miss Yukiko... *Sweatdrops*

**Ari:** I don't even know..

**Yuko:** So what should we do now...?

**Yukiko:** E-ermm if it s alright with everyone, could I maybe have a Pokemon battle with Jeeves...?

**Jeeves:** That s fine with me, Miss Yukiko

**Ari:** Aw, this is gonna be awesome! Alright, I'll refree along with Altaria!

**Flower:** Me and Luna will be Le Announcers!

**Luna:** You can be the excited one, I ll be the one who sits there and drinks coffee, ok? *Sips her coffee*

**Ari:** Alright, call out your Pokemon!

**Jeeves:** Mawille, time to battle!

**Yukiko:** Froslass, do your best!

**Ari:** Wow, a Froslass! They're so pretty.

**Ricky:** Almost as pretty as you Ari. *Winks*

**Ari:** ...Altaria! Dragon Rage!

**Luna:** *Punches him in the stomach* Go sit with the Ace and help him stop Chase from drinking all the alchohol.

**Ricky:** Yes ma am!

**Ari:** Alright! A total of three Pokemon may be used. Once all three Pokemon are knocked out, the winner will be decided! Let's start!

**Jeeves:** Mawile, use Hyper Beam!

**Yukiko:** Froslass counter with Blizzard!

**Ari:** And Jeeves starts us off with a Hyper Beam and Yukiko counters with Blizzard!

**Jeeves:** Mawile, Protect!

**Flower:** This is getting interesting!

**Luna:** Yah huh. *Sips coffee*

**Yukiko:** Froslass use Flash and confuse Mawille!

**Jeeves:** Mawile, Bite!

**Ari:** Froslass has used Flash, while Mawile goes straight in with Bite!

**Yuko:** Hm...Froslass is a powerful Pokemon...

**Luna:** Yeah it is, Yukiko's really close to it.

**Flower:** Not to mention how kawaii it is!

**Yukiko:** Froslass, use Wake-Up-Slap!

**Jeeves:** Not so fast, Miss Yukiko. Mawile, Take Down!

**Ari:** They're both going straight in!

**Yukiko:** Froslass, use a combination of Flash and Blizzard!

**Luna:** I didn't know Yukiko was this good at battling

**Flower:** She's always so quiet and shy

**Jeeves:** Mawile, use Bite again!

**Ari:** Wow, Yukiko would make a great Coordinator!

**Yukiko:** Umm... Ermm... Froslass use Wake-Up-Slap!

**Luna:** I think Yukiko's starting to feel the pressure.

**Flower:** I hope she'll be ok!

**Jeeves:** Miss Yukiko, you're doing great, don't worry.

**Ari:** Oh my...

**Jeeves:** Mawile, Bide.

**Luna:** And Jeeves is going in for a Bide, Yukiko still has time to attack but will she be able to?

**Flower:** I hope she can! *Wearing a "I ship Yukiko and Jeeves T-shirt*

**Luna:** Flo, Jeeves is 17 and Yukiko is 13. *Sighs and drinks her coffee*

**Flower:** I can still dream Luna!

**Yukiko:** Froslass use umm, use ermm... Use Ice Beam!

**Yuko:** DON'T PANIC, YUKIKO! YOU HAVE TO STAY CALM, OR YOUR NERVOUSNESS WILL END UP OVERPOWERING YOU!

**Jeeves:** Mawile!

**Ari:** And Mawile has been hit with a powerful Ice Beam! This may be the end for Mawile!

**Flower:** Go my little kawaii Yukiko! Oh and Jeeves you go too!

**Luna:** Will you take the shipping shirt off? *Jumps on Flower*

**Flower:** TASTE MUFFINS! *Throws muffins at her*

**Yukiko:** Umm... *Is distracted by Luna and Flower*

**Ari:** GUYS!

**Jeeves:** Mawlie, quick, use Hidden Power!

**Luna:** *Gets off of Flower* I will get that shirt off you.

**Flower:** Yah huh.

**Yuko:** Froslass!

**Ari:** And Froslass is hit by Hidden Power! What will Yukiko do?

**Yuko:** Froslass is out! This battle goes to Jeeves!

**Flower:** Woo great job Jeeves!

**Luna:** You did great too Yukiko!

**Yukiko:** Froslass you were great, you did really well Jeeves...

**Jeeves:** Miss Yukiko you did good as well.

**Yukiko:** Thank you Jeeves...

**Flower:** I SHIP THEM SO MUCH!

**Luna:** Gallade use Thunder Bo-

**Flower:** I M SOWWY! *Gives Luna a death hug*

**Ari:** Ahahahahahahaha ^^;; Next Battle!

**Jeeves:** Luxio, you're up!

**Yukiko:** Cubchoo, do your best!

**Flower:** Cubchoo is so kawaii!

**Luna:** Mhm *sips her coffee*

**Yuko:** Suits your name Yukiko: Winter's Child.

**Ari:** IT'S ADORABLE! BATTLE BEGIN!

**Yukiko:** Cubchoo use Play Rough!

**Flower:** Ooo, a Fairy type move!

**Luna:** Maybe Yukiko will win this battle.

**Jeeves:** Luxio, use Thunder!

**Ari:** Yukiko starts this battle off with Play Rough and Jeeves counters with a Thunder!

**Yukiko:** Cubchoo hang in there! Use Blizzard!

**Luna:** *Shivers* Gallade use Protect

**Flower:** S-so cold... Cubchoo's Blizzard attack is pretty powerful.

**Yuko:** Mr. Mime, Light Screen!

**Ari:** Yukiko whips up a Blizzard attack!

**Jeeves:** Luxio, Thunder Fang!

**Yukiko:** Cubchoo use Ice Punch!

**Luna:** This is getting interesting.

**Flower:** *Holding up a "I support JeevesxYukiko sign* Yesh, yesh it is.

**Jeeves:** Counter that with a Discharge!

**Ari:** Both attacks are very powerful!

**Yukiko:** Cubchoo you can do it!

**Luna:** *Strangeling Flower* Give me that sign!

**Flower:** N-nevah!

**Ari:** Oh ma god

**Yuko:** *snatches microphone from Ari* And Cubchoo hits on the mark with Ice Punch, sending Luxio flying back!

**Jeeves:** Luxio!

**Luna:** Ooo, that's gotta hurt. *Holding Flower by her collar*

**Flower:** Umm, Luna this is starting to hurt a lil bit.

**Luna:** It should hurt a "lil" bit.

**Flower:** Go Yukiko and Jeeves!

Yukiko: Cubchoo, great job!

Ari: And shiz is about to get real, kids.

Jeeves: Not so fast, Miss Yukiko. Luxio, Hidden Power!

Yuko: That's the move that took Yukiko out last battle!

Yukiko: Oh no, Cubchoo be careful, use Blizzard again!

Luna: Will Yukiko be able to win this?

Flower: I have no idea! *Trying to escape from Luna*

Luna: *Sips her coffee* Just another normal day for me and Flower.

Ari: A-Aye!

Yuko: Blizzard covers the whole field. I can't see Luxio or Cubchoo-wait, did Luxio faint?!

Ari: This match goes to Yukiko!

Kai: Wow...

Yukiko: We won... Cubchoo we won! We did it! *Cuddles Cubchoo*

Flower: Great job my lil kawaii Yukiko! *Drawing fanart for JeevesxYukiko*

Luna: *Hits her over the head with her coffee mug* Honestly.

Ari: You really like Jeeves x Yukiko, nee Flower?

Flower: Yah huh! I ship them as much as I ship Frankie and Luna!

Luna: *Spits out coffee* Excuse me?!

Flower: Umm, I wanted to give you this coffee... Yeah... *Throws some coffee at her*

Luna: Thanks...

Jeeves: Let's go, Chesnaught!

Yukiko: Ursaring, do you best!

**Flower:** YUKIKO HAS A TRUCKING URSARING?!

**Ari:** *spits out tea* What..?

**Jeeves:** Frenzy Plant!

**Yuko:** Jeeves starts with Frenzy Plant!

**Yukiko:** Ursaring use Shadow Claw!

**Luna:** Ursaring doesn't seem like a Pokemon Yukiko would have at all.

**Flower:** You got that right.

**Jeeves:** Vine Whip!

**Ari:** Ouch ;n; YUKO GET OFF ME!

**Yukiko:** Ursaring use Slash!

**Flower:** Okie, that Ursaring is a powerhouse of a Pokemon.

**Luna:** Damn right.

**Yuko:** What's Yukiko gonna do?

**Yukiko:** Ursaring now use a combination of Crunch and Seismic Toss!

**Flower:** Yukiko would make a great Coordinator!

**Luna:** Yeah she would.

**Jeeves:** Now, use Sunny Day!

**Yuko:** Jeeves is now charging up for a Solar Beam!

**Yukiko:** Umm... Ursaring use Hyper Beam!

**Luna:** I really think Yukiko should take up Coordinating.

**Flower:** Her Pokemon s moves always look so pretty!

**Ari:** Yep~ When we recommend her, we'll give her some Pokemon that may also help her on her path to become a Coordiantor.

**May:** It has great appeal! I wouldn't be surprised if she became a Coordinator

**Jeeves:** Solar Beam!

**Yuko:** We were right! Jeeves has charged up a Solar Beam!

**Yukiko:** Ursaring!

**Ari: This** might go down hard.

**Flower:** Lil kawaii Ursaring!

**Luna:** Little? Really?

**Ari:** Ah...

**Yuko:** And Ursaring is down, which means this victory goes to Jeeves! With two battles won, Jeeves is le winner!

**Jeeves:** You did great, Miss Yukiko. And you too Chesnaught.

**Yukiko:** Thank you Jeeves... You did great Ursaring.

**Ari:** Hey, Yukiko! I've got something for you. *Tosses a Contest Pass at Yukiko* It's a Contest Pass. It allows you to compete in contests in all regions.

**Drew:** I agree with Ari. You'll do much better as a Coordinator than a Gym Battler.

**Yukiko:** Wow... Thank you so much Ari!

**Flower:** *Crying and rolling around on the floor* THE JEEVES X YUKIKO SHIP IS SO KAWAII I CAN'T EVEN-

**Yuko:** Hey, Jeeves! I have something for you.

**Jeeves:** You do, Miss Yuko?

**Yuko:** Here. *Tosses a badge case at Jeeves* You'll be able to store all your badges in there now.

**Luna:** *Drinks her coffee* Ah, that s some damn good coffee.

**Jeeves:** Thank you very much Miss Yuko but I m afraid I don t do Gym battles, I m just a butler.

**Flower:** The best butler! *Pulls Yukiko and Jeeves in for a hug then runs off*

**Yuko:** Yukiko! Here, a little something to wear. You'll need it for the Super Contests.

**Dawn:** That's right! Yuko and I came up with the design and sewed it together!

**Kai:** That's so off. Yuko did the whole thing.

**Yukiko:** This is so beautiful, thank you so much...

**Flower:** *Crying tears of shippiness* Jeeves can cheer for you in contests!

**Chii:** Flower-nee! I have something foryou and Luna-nee! *Hands Flower a muffin pillow* Here! Luna-nee! *Hands Luna blackmail pictures!

**Flower:** OH MA GAWD A MUFFIN A MUFFIN A MUFFIN A MUFFIN MY GAWD! *Starts jumping around*

**Luna:** Sweet, sweet blackmail... *Sips her coffee*

**Yuko:** Ari...maybe we should start ending the chapter now...

**Jeeves:** Miss Yukik-

**Flower:** ASK HER TO MARRY YOU!

**Yukiko:** Flower...

**Ari:** Er...Well, I have several announcments to make! Okay, I know that probably no Vocaloid fans read this but I know you read Love's Puppet! New chapter coming out today!

**Luna:** Woo! Love s Puppet! Can't wait to read i-

**Flower:** Luna do you read fanfics?

**Luna:** No, no of course not. I just help you write them. Ahaha...

**Ari:** It was my very first fanfiction! I'm so happeh!

**Jeeves:** Some te-

**Flower:** NO BEING A GOOD BUTLER UNTIL YOU ASK YUKIKO TO MARRY YOU!

**Luna:** *Hits Flower on the head with a coffee mug* Will you please shut up?

**Flower:** Big meanie butt face...

**Ari:** Ouch.

**Yuko:** ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! We should head out now since it's going to take a mega long time for Ari to edit this. :)

**Flower:** Yes, yes it will.

**Ari:** Don't remind me...

**Luna:** Flower what's that behind your back?

**Flower:** ... Wedding arangements for Jeeves and Yukiko...

**Ari:** OH SHI-

**Jeeves:** Miss Flower, I really don't think that is neccessary...

**Yukiko:** *Blushing* Flower...

**Yuko:** ARIMONORIKIKU GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW SO I CAN KILL YOU FOR TELLING THE READERS WHO CHII WAS!

**Ari**: KAI HELP ME!

**Kai:** You brought this on yourself!

**Luna:** *Currently strangelling Flower*

**Flower**: I can't breathe...

**Luna:** That's sorta the point

**Chii:** Aye, before we get too far, Byebye, see you in the next chapter!

**Everyone:** Bye~

**Flower:** Don't forget to ship Jeeves and Yukiko! Let the ship live on forever! *Being dragged out the building by Luna*

**Ari:** SHI-*nearly killed by Yuko*

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Love's Puppet will be updated today!**

**Now I'm gonna go watch Rozen Maiden so see ya! (Shinku is so awesome)**


End file.
